Snow Blood Love
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Last chapter! Akankah Kyo dan yang lainnya bisa mengalahkan Nobunaga? Chapter 12 is up! R & R ya...
1. Chapter 1

Snow, Blood, Love

Chapter 1: Sang Iblis dan sang gadis.

Disclaimer: SDK bukan punya Mia. Cuma cerita ini aja.

Warning: Typo, romance abal, Ceritanya nggak jelas, etc.

Salju…

Begitu dingin, lembut, dan indah.

#Teriakan kematian#

CRAT….

Darah…

Begitu cantik, indah,dan sangat luar biasa.

Ah… Sungguh indah pemandangan ini. Pemandangan mayat bersimpuh darah di atas salju putih dan indah. Warna merah darah yang bercampurkan putihnya salju, bagaikan cincin perak berhiaskan batu ruby.

'Hari ini membosankan, tidak banyak yang dapat aku bunuh. Tidak ada lawan yang kuat untuk aku lawan.' Pikirku saat melihat mayat-mayat tergeletak disana.

Malam sunyi di New York, benar-benar malam yang sangat membosankan. Mengapa tidak ada teriakan ketakutan, kengerian, tangisan atau semacamnya saat ini. Malam ini benar-benar membuatku muak. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, benar-benar tidak ada kesenangan sama sekali untukku. Aku ingin mencari lawan atau setidaknya mangsa yang bisa aku bunuh saat ini juga.

Keinginan ini tak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku mencari mangsa berikutnya. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, aku bisa mendapatkan mangsa yang aku inginkan.

Namun untuk saat ini yang ku temukan hanya seorang pria yang bersenang-senang dengan botol minuman kerasnya. Tapi untukku tidak ada masalah, membunuhnya mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan.

Pertama-tama aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Kelihatannya pria itu cukup pintar, ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang memperhatikannya. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa yang memperhatikanya ialah aku.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia terlihat sangat terganggu akan pengintaian terhadapnya. Tak kusangka bahwa ia membawa sebuah senapan bersamanya. Kemudian ia menembak ke arah tempat aku bersembunyi. Seperti dugaan ku pria ini cukup pintar. Namun kesalahan yang ia perbuat adalah tidak mengetahui bahwa akulah orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikanya.

SLASH

Tanpa ia sadari aku telah memotong tubuhnya serta menghancurkan kepalanya. Pria itu pun tewas di atas salju yang putih.

Ah…. Sunguh indah pemandangan ini.

Ah… aku mulai merasa bosan. Tidak ada lawan yang sepadan untuk ku saat ini. Pikirku saat kembali ke tempat tinggalku. Dimana aku bisa beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk ke esokan hari.

xxx

Disinilah aku tinggal. Sebuah rumah sederhana di ujung kota. Tempat yang baik untuk mengistirahatkan diri setelah mengalami hari yang panjang.

Pada malam aku seorang iblis yang ditakuti seluruh dunia. Namun jika siang hari, aku adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup terkenal.

Pengusaha hanyalah pekerjaan sampingan ku. Aku benci jika ada orang yang mengetahui soal siapa diriku sebenarnya. Karna itu selain aku memiliki pekerjaan sampingan untuk menjadi sebuah alibi. Aku juga memiliki 'tempat tinggal' yang cukup mewah di tengah New hanya datang kesana jika ada orang-orang yang mau berinvestasi denganku.

Ya … disinalah aku saat ini. Tempat yang indah dimana aku bisa menenangkan diri setelah lelah atau bosan mencari mangsa ku.

Saat berada di kamarku, tanpa ku sadari, pandanganku hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang di dalam rumah di seberang rumahku. Ia menari-nari mengikuti irama musik 'Say Good Bye'.

Sejenak aku berpikir 'Ni gadis sinting ya? Malem-malem nari-nari kaya gitu. Sekarang jam berapa, Nona?'. Namun jika di lihat baik-baik tariannya lumayan bagus juga.

Beberapa saat memperhatikannya. Aku melihat ia berhenti menari, ia menoleh pada seorang pria yang sepertinya masuk kedalam kamar gadis tersebut secara paksa. Pria itu langsung menampar gadis tersebut.

Kesal akan perlakuan pria tersebut gadis itu menampar kembali pria itu. Wow dia gadis yang cukup berani. Tanpa banyak kata gadis itu terlihat langsung mendorong pria itu secara paksa keluar dari kamarnya.

Terlihat gadis itu cukup frrustasi akan kehadiran pria itu di kamarnya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah luar kamar tepatnya ke arah ku.

Cepat-cepat aku menutup jendela dan mematikan lampu.

'Akh… aku ini kenapa sih? Hanya ditatap dia saja sudah membuat aku seperti ini. Akh…sial…!' Pikir ku saat menjelang tidur.

Sesaat aku berpikir bahwa gadis itu memiliki warna mata berwarna hijau yang mengingatkan aku pada batu emerald yang sangat indah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Pertemuan mengejutkan

Disclaimer: SDK bukan milik Mia. Cuma ceritanya aja

Warning: Typo, Romance abal, ceritanya nggak karuan, etc.

Yuya P.O.V

Hari ini adalah hari yang menjengkelkan. Maksudku, apakah saat aku pulang setelah menjalani hari yang berat, haruskah mendengar suara teriakan yang bisa membengkakan telinga yang berasal dari seorang pria yang sangat menyebalkan yang setiap saat hanya bisa berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan? Keinginanku hanya kesunyian saat aku pulang, bukan teriakan amarah yang dapat membengkakan telinga setelah melalui hari yang berat. Apakah itu permintaan yang berat?

Pria penjudi dan mabuk-mabukan, itulah ayahku. Tepatnya ayah tiriku. Ia sepertinya tidak pernah berhenti akan kegiatannya. Buktinya, banyak yang menagih hutang pada keluargaku, tepatnya ibuku. Lalu kenapa ibuku tidak berpisah saja dirinya? Jawaban hanya satu, dia terlalu mencintai pria itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa berpisah dirinya.

"Aku pulang!" ucapku sambil langsung pergi ke kamarku. Malas aku, jika harus mendengarkan teriakan pria itu walau hanya satu detik.

Saat tiba di kamarku, secepatnya aku menyalakan laptopku. Ku putar lagu 'Say good bye' sambil berganti pakaian. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menari-nari dalam iringan lagu tersebut. 'sedih' adalah kata yang bisa ku rasakan sekarang.

BRAK

PLAK

Pintu kamarku dibuka paksa. Aku di tampar sekeras-kerasnya oleh pria itu.

"Dasar kau gadis sialan, memutar lagu keras-keras itu dirumahku. Kau membuat aku sakit kepala. Dasar kau sialan." Teriaknya kearahku.

Aku mendorong dia keluar dari kamar ku. Tatapan dingin kulemparkan padanya.

PLAK

Aku balas menamparnya

" Kau bukan apa-apa untukku, kecuali sebuah beban. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku walau itu hanya sedetik." Teriakku padanya.

Ku banting pintu di mukanya, kemudian kukunci pintu kamarku. Frustasi menjalar di tubuhku.

Tidak ingin frustasi berlarut-larut. Aku mencoba mencari lagu yang dapat menenangkanku setelah mengalami masalah dengan pria itu.

Saat aku melihat keluar jendelaku aku melihat seorang pria menutup jendelanya kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya.

'Kelihatannya dia baru pulang.' Pikirku saat melihatnya.

Yah, bagaimana bisa aku tidak memperhatikannya. Maksudku kamar kami bersebrangan, kami bisa melihat kamar masing-masing melalui jendela kami yang berhadapan. Setiap pagi sebelum aku berangkat, aku selelu melihatnya dengan setelan kerja tanpa dasi dan selalu membawa koper kecil yang berisi dokumen penting.

Jika aku perhatikan, pria ini tipe orang sibuk dan tidak pernah mengurus dirinya. Karena dari cara dia berpakaian,dia sangat berantakan. Pakaian yang ia pakai selalu tidak pernah di setrika. Lalu rambutnya seperti orang yang habis bangun tidur.

Satu hal yang kuperhatikan dirinya adalah rambutnya. Entah kenapa, setiap pagi rambut pria itu berwarna hitam namun saat pulang ke rumahnya, rambut pria itu menjadi berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman.

xxx

Ah… pergi kerja pagi-pagi sekali memang sangat menyenangkan pikirku saat keluar dari rumah. Saat melihat ke arah rumah pria itu, aku melihat bahwa pria itu juga baru berangkat.

"Hei, selamat pagi." Salamku pada pria itu, namun ia hanya berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah ku.

"Hei." Panggilku sambil berlari ke samping dirinya. Ia pun hanya melirik sebentar kemudian melihat ke arah jalan lagi.

"Kulihat setiap pagi kau pergi bekerja. Kau kerja dimana?" Tanyaku untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"…"

"Oh ya, aku tinggal di depan rumahmu."

"…"

"Kalau ku perhatikan, kau selalu pulang malam dengan rambut merah kehitam-hitaman."

"…"

"Apa kau Kuliah juga?"

"…"

"kalau aku..-"

"hei." Ucapnya sambil memotong pembicaraanku. Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Dengar ya nona tampang anjing, apa kau bisa diam? Kau memperlambatku untuk pergi kerja, mengerti?" ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Eh tunggu dulu! APA MAKSUD MU DENGAN NONA TAMPANG ANJING HAH?" teriakku. Namun dia hanya terkekeh sambil terus berjalan.

Ga…h aku benci orang itu! Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah berani menyebutku nona tampang anjing.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku teringat bahwa aku harus pergi bekerja. Aku pun langsung berlari ke tempat kerja.

Saat di tempat kerja, syukurlah aku tidak telat. Segera aku berganti dengan pakaian pelayan. Setelah berganti pakaian, Kepala pelayan datang dan langsung memberi ku tugas.

"Yuya, tolong kau bereskan ruangan pak direktur."

"baik."

Segera aku bergegas ke ruangan pak direktur. Saat aku masuk ke ruangan pak direktur.

ASTAGA! TUHAN, KENAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

Disclaimer: SDK bukan punya Mia. Tapi moga-moga aja kamijyo-san nya mau ngasih.

Warning: Typo, romance abal, ceritanya ngawur, etc.

'Apa?! Dia bosku?' pikirku saat melihat pria yang bicara dengan ku tadi pagi adalah direkrut perusahaan tempat aku bekerja.

"Tolong bersihkan ruangan ini secepatnya." Ucapnya dingin seakan-akan kami tak pernah bertemu, dan aku hanya pekerjanya saja. Yah, mungkin hal yang sangat bagus untukku. Karena mungkin kalau seperti ini mungkin dia tidak akan memanggilku nona tampang anjing lagi(walau hanya di tempat kerja saja).

"baik." Ucapku sambil mulai membereskan ruangan. Terkadang aku melirik wajah pria ini, wajahnya begitu terlihat serius mengerjakan tugas yang ia kerjakan.

"ada yang ingin kau tanyakan nona?" Tanya-nya sambil terus bekerja.

"Ti..tidak ada, pak." Jawabku gugup.

Terlihat ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia mengembangkan seringai yang membuat firasatku menjadi tidak enak.

"Kalau saya boleh tau, siapa namamu nona?" Tanya agak menggoda, Entah kenapa saat ia mengatakanya aku merasa bahagia.

"Sa… sa… saya Yuya, pak?"

"Yuya, saya punya tugas tambahan untumu."

"Tu... tugas pak?"

"Tolong kau datang kerumah saya."

"Heh?"

"Setelah shif kerja kau talah selesai."

"Ta…tapi."

"Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku."

"Ba…ba…baik, pak." Ucapku sambil buru-buru keluar dari ruanganya.

Haduh… bagaimana ini? Setelah ini kan aku harus kuliah. Pikirku sambil terus bekerja. Pikiranku berkecamuk, haruskah aku mengerjakan tugas dari pak direktur? atau harus pergi kuliah?

xxx

Yah, dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan tugas dari pak direktur dan pergi kuliah. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga harus pergi kuliah. Tidak mungkin aku bekerja dan melantarkan pelajaran kuliahku.

Ini sudah sore, banyak orang-orang kembali kerumahnya untuk beristirahat. Aku pun juga begitu, namun aku berharap pria itu tidak ada dirumah saat ini. Aku tidak mau pulang kerumah mendengar teriakannya.

Untuk memperlambat kepulangan ku kerumah. Aku mencoba mencari tempat untuk mengulur waktu. Dan pilihanku adalah mini market. Lumayan, aku bisa membeli majalah fasion baru dan beberapa kudapan, oh dan juga minuman dingin dan beberapa alat tulis.

Saat masuk, aku melihat beberapa berandalan melihat kearahku. Karena aku tidak mau ambil pusing, segera aku berbelanja tanpa memikirkan tatapan menjemukan dari mereka.

Keluar dari sana kupikir aku bisa tenang, namun ternyata tidak. Para berandalan itu mengikuti ku sampai ke jalan yang kosong. Lalu mereka mulai menghalangi jalan ku. 3 orang berandalan muncul di hadapanku, aku tidak mau ada masalah saat ini lebih baik aku berputar dan mencari jalan lain. Pikirku, namun mereka membuatnya makin sulit. Tiba-tiba, 2 berandalan lainnya menghalangi jalan di belakangku. Sekarang aku mulai terperangkap, mereka menutupi jalan keluarku.

Haduh, aku hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat, tidak bisakah seseorang mendapat ketenangan setelah mengalami hari yang berat?

"Permisi, bisa biarkan aku lewat."

"Wah… jangan begitu dong! Ayo main dulu dengan kami." Ucap salah satu berandalan dari tiga orang yang pertama menghalangi jalanku. Ia memakai jaket besar berwarna hitam. Kemudian 2 berandalan di belakangku mencoba menyentuhku.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucapku dengan nada agak kesal.

"Aw… kucing kecil kita ternyata takut. Jangan khawatir, kami akan bersikap baik kok." Ucap berandalan lainnya sambil mencoba menyentuku. Ia memiliki rambut coklat tua agak kehitaman.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku."

"Aw… jangan begitu kitakan hanya ingin main. Ayo si- akh." Rintih berandalan berjaket hitam setelah kutinju perutnya.

"Dasar kau wanita sial, kubunuh kau." Teriak berandalan yang menggunakan syal merah. Dia mencoba meninju wajah ku. Namun aku bisa menghindarinya. Tendangan balasan dari ku ke wajahnya membuatnya tersungkur di tanah. Lalu aku tersenyum.

"Ada yang mau coba lagi?" Tanyaku kepada mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka datang bersamaan. Ada yang menggunakan senjata, ada juga yang hanya menggunakan tangan kosong.

BHUK

BHAK

KRAAAK

"Akh… sial, ayo lari." Teriak salah satu berandalan tersebut. Mereka pun lari tunggang langgang setelahnya.

"Duh, pria macam apa itu? Masa lawan seorang gadis saja kalah." Ucapku sambil berjalan pulang.

"Pukulan yang bagus." Ucap seseorang yang membuatku terhenti.

Kulihat orang yang berbicara pada ku. Dan ternyata orang yangbarusab berbicara adalah pak direktur.

Ada hal yang kuperhatikan dari pak direktur, kenapa pak direktur berkumuran darah? Apa yang terjadi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV:

Disclaimer: SDK Bukan punya Mia. Tapi, moga-moga aja kamijyo-san mau ngasih.

A/N: makasih buat yang udah baca dan udah nge review. Mia bakal usaha supaya biar ceritanya gak pendek-pendek.

Warning: typo, romance abal, cerita nggak keruan, etc.

Hari ini hujan sangat lebar, kupikir sepertinya sebentar lagi akan badai. Aku berada di depan meja belajar yang menghadap jendela, mengerjakan tugas akutansi dengan riang gembira. Aku sangat suka dengan uang. Karena kita bisa membeli barang yang kita sukai dengan uang. Walau kawanku yang berbeda jurusan selalu berkata, "Yuya, uang bukan lah hal terpenting di dunia ini, karna uang hanya materi semata." Yah walaupun begitu aku tetap suka uang. Hehe..

Yah, tugas akuntingku sudah selesai. Aku jadi bingung mau mengerjakan apa disaat seperti ini. Hari ini aku libur, waktuku jadi sangat kosong. Mau pergi ke luar, namun hujan lebat. Aku juga tidak tau harus kemana.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat ke luar jendela. Tepatnya ke kamar pak direktur. Ruangan itu terlihat sepi. Mungkin ia sedang pergi entah kemana. Entah kenapa setiap ku perhatikan, rumah itu selalu sepi dan jarang ada yang mengurus. Aku tahu, pak direktur masih menyendiri, ia selau pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang larut malam. Namun, apa dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa rumanya harus dibersihkan? Kalau tidakkan bisa jadi sarang penyakit.

Tiba-tiba, aku terbesit ingatan satu minggu yang lalu, saat aku bertemu pak direktur pada saat aku diserang oleh beberapa berandalan.

Flashback:

Saat para berandalan itu pergi, hanya aku dan dia yang ada disana. Menatap satu sama lain tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku melihatnya disana, ia yang memberiku seringai dan tatapan takjub. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata. Melainkan warna rambutnya yang menjadi merah kehitaman serta seluruh tubuhnya yang bersimpuh dengan darah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja,pak?"

"…" Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Seringai dari wajahnya pun menghilang.

"Apa kau terluka?"

"…"

Aku mendekatinya mencoba menolongnya. Namun ia…

End flashback

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan pintu yang halus membuyarkan lamunan ku tentang dirinya.

"Yu." Panggil ibu ku sambil mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

Ku buka pintu kamarku. Ku lihat ibuku membawa nampan berisi sepiring kue dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Ibu membuatkan mu kue dan jus jeruk kesukaan mu." Jawabnya dengan agak bimbang. Sepertinya bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ibuku katakan. Ada hal yang menggangunya. Ia ingin mengungkapkannya. Namun ia takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Masuklah, bu." Ucapku sambil membawa nampan itu ke dalam kamarku.

Kami berdua duduk berhadapan, ia duduk di tempat tidur sedangkan aku duduk di kursi belajarku. Kamar terasa sunyi sekali, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi hujan di luar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi kepadanya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah ku. Ia mengelus rambut pirangku dengan sangat lembut, kemudian air mata mengalir dari mata coklatnya.

Sejenak aku melihat perbedaan diantara kami. Rambut pirangku terlihat lurus sedangkan rambut pirangnya bergelombang namun sangat halus seperti bayi. Tubuhnya sangatlah kurus dibandingkan denganku.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

"…"

"Karena kesalahku, kau menjadi menderita. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku langsung memeluknya, membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Tangisannya semakin terdengar sangat jelas. Aku tahu dia cukup menderita akan perlakuan pria itu. Namun, aku harus bagaimana? Jika aku mau membunuhnya, ibuku akan sangat bersedih dan sakit jika aku melakukan itu pada dirinya. Ia terlalu mencintai pria itu.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, memeluknya saat ia memerlukannya.

Trrrrr…Trrrr….Trrrr….

Bunyi telephon rumah berdering. Aku melepaskan dekapan ibuku yang kini telah tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Perlahan aku meninggalkan dirinya tertidur dengan pulas.

Trek

"Halo?"

"Selamat sore, apakah ini kediaman tuan Smith?"

"Iya benar. Ada apa mencarinya?"

"Maaf. Saya dari kepolisian setempat, bahwa tuan Smith telah meninggal dunia."

Aku hanya tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari polisi tersebut.

"Kami turut berduka cita, nona."

"Terima kash, pak."

Trek

Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang kudengar. Entah aku harus merasa sedih atau senang akan kematian pria itu.

Sesaat setelah aku menyadarkan diri dari kekagetan ku. Aku melihat pak direktur berada di depan rumahku menatap ke arahku dengan seringainya.

Beberapa detik kemudian kilat datang, dan pak direkter lenyap dari penglihatanku. Kaget dengat apa yang aku lihat, aku berlari keluar rumah tanpa mengenakan payung.

Kucari dia di dalam lebatnya hujan. Namun aku tidak menemukan apa-apa disana.

"Yuya?" Panggil ibuku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia terlihat bingung dengan kelakuanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, aku hanya mengeleng.

"Barusan, telefon dari siapa?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh ibuku. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak menentu. Haruskah aku katakan soal kematiannya, ataukah aku tak memberitahukan soal pria itu padanya?

"Bu."

"Iya?" Terlihat wajahnya sangat khawatir.

"Tadi telepon dari polisi."

"Ada apa?"

"Katanya pria itu meninggal." Ucapku, ibuku terlihat sangatkaget dengan apa yang aku katakan padanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas, aku mencoba menahannya. Dia pingsan saat itu juga, terlihat setetes air mata keluar dari matanya yang tertutup. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil memeluk dirinya tanpa berkata apapun.

-xxx-

Sudah tiga hari setelah kematiannya. Rumahku menjadi sunyi karna tidak ada teriakan dirinya sama sekali. Ibuku pun mencoba merelakan dirinya walau itu cukup berat untuknya.

Selama tiga hari ini pun aku cuti kerja. Aku takut jika aku bertemu dengan pak direktur, aku akan terus menatapnya. Karena saat pemberitahuan kematian pria itu, pak direktur ada di depan rumahku sambil tersenyum. Dan beberapa detik kemudian setelah kilat datang ia pun menghilang.

Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu saat ini. Tidak hari ini, besok, atau lusa. Tidak untuk saat ini.

-xxx-

Pergi ke kampus adalah tempat yang baik untuk menghindarinya selain rumah. Entah kenapa, ia pulang lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Ia terus melihatku dengan tatapan dingin namun khawatir. Khawatir akan apa? Kepalanya yang akan kulempar dengan kapak karna berada di depan rumahku? Hal itu tidak mungkin, kan?

Kemudian kelas pun dimulai

"Selamat siang, semua. Seperti kalian ketahui, saya akan pensiun dari menjadi dosen kalian semua."

Ah, jadi dia pensiun hari ini ya? Tapi bagaimana dengan para mahasiswa yang lain?

"Sebagai pengganti saya, kalian akan diajari oleh prof. Kyo. Nah prof. silahkan perkenalkan perkenalkan diri anda."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak saat aku melihat dosen baruku. 'Tuhan, apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus diajar oleh tetangga dan bosku sendiri?' teriakku dalam hati.

Kemudian ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang paling tidakku sukai. Seringai iblis yang siap menerkam masangnya. Tuhan tolong aku!

-xxx-

Saat ini aku benar tidak memiliki tempat berlindung dirinya. Pertama dia tetangga ku, kemudian dia menjadi bosku, dan sekarang dia menjadi dosenku juga.

Tuhan apa dosaku hingga ada orang yang sangat mengerikan seperti dirinya didekatku.

Tadi saja saat aku berada di kelas. Ia terus memojokan ku dengan soal-soal yang tidak kumengerti dan sekarang ia memberi Pr yang sangat-sangat sulit ku mengerti, dan ia memberinya dengan sangat banyak.

Rasanya ingin menangis melihat soal-soal angkuntan ini di depan mataku. Dan hal paling membuatku ingin menangis adalah aku harus menulisnya. Yang benar saja!

"Yuya, kau mau kemana?" Tanya ibuku yang saat itu sedang memanggang kue.

"Keluar, aku ingin menyegarkan kepalaku dulu."

"Boleh kutemani?"

"Jika Ibu tak keberatan." Ucapku dengan senyum. Cepat-cepat ia mematiakan oven dan memasukan kue ke dalam toples. Ia meraih tanganku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

-xxx-

Kami berjalan dengan penuh dengan kebahagian. Senang rasanya melihat ibuku bisa tersenyum lagi. Akhirnya,ibu bisa melepaskan kepergian pria ini membuatku sangat lega.

"Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini, ya?" Ucap ibuku.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, sayang. Kita harus sering pergi bersama-sama."

"Ya, ayo kita lakukan."

Kami tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu untuk merasakan kebahagiaan ini lebih lama.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita…-" perkataanku terpotong saat aku melihat ada sebuah truk mengarah ke arah kami.

CKIIIIT….

BRAK…

Kepalaku terasa pening, aku mencoba membuka mataku. Saat aku melihat. Terjadi kecelakaan yang membuatku sangat-sangat terkejut.

TBC

Anyway R&R ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V:

Disclaimer: sdk bukan punya Mia. Tapi semoga aja akimejyo-san mau ngasih.

A/N: Hai Minna, makasih yang udah baca dan makasih banget buat yang udah nge-review.

Warning: Geje, romance abal, typo, OOT, etc,etc.

Yuya P.O.V

Hari setelah pemakamannya sangatlah dingin bagiku. Lebih dingin dari pada musin dingin yang dilaporkan di acara-acara tv saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa saat kami sudah merasa memiliki satu sama lain, Merasa bahagia dalam menjalankan kehidupan ini, Dia harus pergi? Pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri?

Hal yang paling membuatku menderita adalah aku tidak bisa menangis walau hanya setetes air mata. Bukankah jika menangis, maka rasa pedih di hati bisa sedikit hilang. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku ini? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?

-xxx-

Malam di rumahku terasa sangat sunyi. Hanya ada aku disini, sendirian dalam kesunyian. Walau sudah tengah malam, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah dia saat dia masih hidup, tangisnya, tawanya, senyumnya untuk ku, aku merindukan semuanya tentangnya.

"Hei, Dogface." Suara seorang laki-laki Terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku tahu itu pak direktur.

"Hm?"

"Geser." Perintahnya. Aku pun bergeser sedikit mendekati tembok kamarku. Lalu dia pun mulai merebahkan dirinya disebelahku.

"Pak."

"Cukup panggil aku Kyo. Kau hanya menggunakan itu jika kita ada di tempat kerja."

"Ng… baiklah."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak pake baju ya?"

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Bukan itu sebenarnya jadi masalahku."

"Lalu?"

"Ada seseorang di sampingku saat ini. Dan orang itu adalah orang yang paling menjengkelkan sedunia."

"Setidaknya, walau aku menjengkelkan. Aku tetap orang yang paling tampan yang membuat hatimu tergila-gila."

"Kau benar-benar pria sombong. Tapi terima kasih telah menemaniku di saat aku seperti ini." Tiba-tiba aku merasa air mataku mulai mengalir.

Kenapa saat dia disini aku malah menangis? Padahal aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihapannya.

Lalu aku merasa sangat hangat. Dia memelukku, aku pun memeluknya untuk mencari kenyamanan. Air mataku semakin deras. Bukan hanya untuk ibuku, melainkan untuk ku juga. Tidak ada orang yang pernah disampingku saat aku membutuhkanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang berada di dekatku. Dan itu membuatku nyaman. Sangat nyaman dan sangat tenang.

-xxx-

Ah… Mimpi yang indah tapi aneh. Pak direktur datang ke kamarku dan meminta aku memanggilnya dengan namanya saja. Haha itu cukup lucu.

Tapi kenapa disampingku berat ya? Dan kenapa rasanya ada yang memeluku?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan…

"KYAAA…!" Aku menjerit sambil menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Dia memang disini, di kamarku. Yang semalam itu bukan mimpi.

"Hey, Dogface, tidak perlu berteriak begitu bisa?" Ucapnya sambil menutup telinga kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidur."

"Kenapa di sini?"

"Aku inginnya disini. Ya sudah aku tidur di sini."

"Grrr… Kau…"

"Ah, Aku lapar. Sana cepat siapkan sarapan."

"Kenapa aku harus?" Tanyaku dengan amarah.

"Karna…*mendekatkan wajah* kau akan ku pecat jika kau tidak mau melakukannya."

"Kok?" Ucapku sambil menjauhkan mukaku dirinya.

"dan aku akan memberimu nilai F-"

"Ekh… itu tidak adil. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" ucapnya sambil melontarkan seringai iblisnya.

Tuhan… Tolong… aku akan jadi santapanya.

Kyo P.O.V

Yeah! Akirnya aku punya pembantu untuk disuruh-suruh dan mengurus keperluanku. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi ia mulai membawa ku ke ruang tamu dan mulai menanyai ku.

"Kyo?" Panggil Dogface.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Karna aku menginginkanya."

"Bohong, pasti ada alasan lain."

"memangnya kau pikir apa?" kemudian wajahnya pun merona.

"Oho, kau memikirkan yang lain ya?" sambil tersenyum.

"Ti…Tidak aku tidak… aku hanya… bagaimana dengan rumahmu? Kan tidak baik jika rumah itu tidak ada yang menempati."

"Jangan khawatir, rumah itu sudah ku jual."

Lalu ia tampak berpikir keras.

"Kalau kau menjual rumah itu. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Tentu saja disini. Barang-barangku kan sudah ada di kamarmu."

"Oh…Eh?" kemudian dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Hm… sepertinya akan menyenangkan tinggal disini. Aku mendapatkan pembantu sekaligus orang untuk aku bully. Ah… ini pasti akan sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

"Oy, Dogface. Cepat buatkan sarapan, aku sudah mulain kelaparan. Oh ya, dan siapkan pakaianku untuk bekerja hari ini." Perintahku

"TIDAK MAU!" Teriaknya dari lantai 2.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau aku pecat dan nilaimu kujadikan F-, ya?"

Ia pun langsung turun dari lantai dua dan segera membuatkan makanan . ekspresinya saat membuat makanan dengan kesal seperti itu terlihat sangat lucu. Jadi makin ingin nge-bully. Tapi harus ku urungkan dulu niat untuk membully nya. Aku harus siap-siap pergi bekerja.

-xxx-

Selesai mandi aku terkejut dengan hasil kerjanya. Pakaian kerja ku sudah d susun dan di setrika dengan rapi olehnya, aku pun jadi mudah untuk menggunakannya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku turun dan melihatnya sudah mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Hei Kyo?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau sekarang tinggal di rumahku. Kau mau tidur dimana?" Tanyanya namun aku hanya diam sambil menyantap sarapan ku.

"Kau tidur di tempat orang tuaku dulu aja, kan? Tanyanya lagi. Ceh, apa-apaan itu? Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa di perintah-perintah.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Kamarmu saja."

"Kok begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"I…I..Itu kan…" kemudian wajahnya menjadi merah merona.

"Kau memikirkan yang aneh yang aneh aneh ya?"

"Ti….TIDAK" teriaknya. Ah… memang menyenangkan kalau memiliki orang yang bisa di bully

TBC

A/N: Gomen ya minna. Karna cuma monoton dialog aja. Jangan lupa R&R ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI:

Disclaimer: Samurai deeper kyo punyanya kamijyo-san bukan punya Mia(walau tetap berharap).

Warning: Typo, romance abal, OOT, etc,etc.

A/N: Gomenasai minna, kalo ceritanya mengerikan alias ancur.

Ah… malam yang indah. Mayat bertebaran di tumpukan salju yang putih. Warna merah yang menyala bercampur dengan putih salju. Aku bisa merasakan mereka, mereka yang ketakutan dan menjerit. Tetesan demi tetesan darah bercampur dengan putihnya salju. Sunguh pemandangan yang indah.

Gya…

(Bunyi cipratan darah)

Beberapa saat aku melihat orang – orang berada di pinggiran kota. Beberapa berandalan melihatku seakan aku orang lemah yang mereka bisa bunuh. Tapi sayang, mereka salah. Merekalah yang akan mati ditanganku.

Lalu seorang yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dariku menghalangi jalanku.

"Hei kau, serahkan seluruh harta yang kau miliki." Perintahnya.

"Untuk apa aku memberikannya pada orang idiot seperti kalian?" Ejekku.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Haruskah aku mengulangi kata-kataku lagi?"

Kemudian dia mulai melemparkan pukulannya. Hebatnya, dia bisa memukul tiang lampu tanpa merasakan rasa sakit. Huh, tapi aku tetap lebih kuat dan pintar dari pada dirinya. Satu pukulan dariku saja bisa membuatnya melayang.

Semakin lama- pukulannya menjadi cepat, tapi aku tidak kalah cepat. Aku menangkap pukulannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian tanpa ia sadari tendanganku sudah berada di pipinya. Ha, dia tidak bisa menangkisnya.

Sepertinya, musuhku yang satu ini benar-benar sangat membosankan, terlalu lemah, payah. Tanpa banyak garakan aku membunuhnya hanya dengan satu tebasan. Sekarang ia tewas.

Beberapa orang menjerit. Polisi berdatangan. Tapi sayang, mereka tak bisa menangkapku, aku sudah melompati pagar besi dan naik ke atas gedung.

-xxx-

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 24.00, aku berada di depan rumah Dogface. Aku yakin ia pasti sudah tidur pulas.

Kemudian aku mencoba membuka pintu masuk. Dan kemudian aku menyadari pintu itu belum ia kunci, hal yang paling bodoh yang ia lakukan adalah tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain masuk dan mencuri sesuatu(atau lebih buruk)?

Aku masuk dan melihat sekitar tidak ada barang yang hilang. Berarti aku tidak terlambat. Tapi aku cukup terkejut. Ia ada disana, tertidur di atas sofa. Ia menungguku pulang. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat melihatnya.

Aku mencoba mendekatinya, ia tertidur bagaikan anak anjing kecil yang kelelahan. Hehe… benar-benar lucu. Aku menyentuh pipinya tak sadar telah membangunkannya.

Pertama ia menatapku dengan bingung( memiringkan kepalanya) dan mata setengah terpejam. Lalu kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Oh, Syukurlah kau sudah pulang."

"…"

"Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian ini. Beristirahatlah dulu. Oh, dan aku membuat makanan untukmu di kulkas. Jika kau lapar, kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja."

Kemudian ia pun kembali tertidur dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lalu menggendongnya ke kamar.

Aku baru menyadari walau sikapnya kasar, namun dia selalu perhatian dan mau mengalah.

-xxx-

Pagi yang gelap dan dingin. Namun aku menyukai hal ini. Berdiam diri diluar disaat seperti ini sungguh menenangkan. Duduk diam melihat langit yang gelap pada saat musim salju dan merasakan dinginnya musim, Entah kenapa menghiburku.

Sejenak kupejamkan mataku. Pikiranku hanya tertuju kepada satu orang saja dan itu adalah Dogface. Entah kenapa hanya bersamanya bisa membuatku tenang dan sangan nyaman. Yah, walau sikapnya keras kepala, pemarah dan suka menggrutu jika di perintah. Namun dia memiliki sifat penyayang, peduli, dan pekerja keras.

"Kyo?" Tiba-tiba ia memanggilku. Aku hanya meliriknya sedikit.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam. Nanti kau sakit."

Aku sama sekali tak merespon apa yang ia katakan dan hanya kembali melihat langit.

"Jika tidak masuk sekarang, nanti kau benar-benar sakit loh." Ucapnya sambil menghalangi pemandanganku melihat ke arah langit. Ia terlalu peduli kepada ku. Kenapa ia sangat peduli? Apa ia menginginkan sesuatu dariku?

"Apa mau mu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau baik padaku, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?'

"Ya aku hanya ingin kau masuk ke dalam, itu saja."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku ada diluar sini?"

"Kok malah bertanya seperti itu? Sudah jelaskan, kau sudah disini hampir lima jam. Kau bahkan tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal. Jika seperti itu terus, kau bisa sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ayolah…" Kemudian dia menarik lenganku, namun aku llangsung menepis tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku. Lebih baik urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Huuh, kau ini memang keras kepala. Ya sudah, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan berdiam diri disini, di kulkas ada makanan yang telah kusiapkan. Kalau kau lapar kau tinggal memanaskannya saja. Aku mau pergi dulu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau pergi dengan kawanku menncari bahan dari tugas menyebalkanmu itu."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu atau kuberi kau nilai F-."

"Puh, dasar tidak adil."

"Sudah pergi sana."

"Sudah begitu aku diusir lagi, dasar." Bisiknya

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak, aku pergi dulu…!" Ia pun pergi dan menghilang di perempatan jalan.

Ya ya ya, aku memamg memberi tugas yang cukup rumit pada para mahasisiwa. Mungkin ia juga merasa kesulitan dengan tugas yang aku berikan, tapi kenapa tidak tanya saja padaku? Kenapa dia harus bertanya pada temanya? Aku merasa ini tidak beres. Sebaiknya aku ikuti dia pergi kemana.

-xxx-

Normal P.O.V

Yuya tiba di perpustakaan kota yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari rumahnya. Mungkin aneh jika melihat yuya yang pergi ke perpustakaan kota atau bertanya kepada temannya. Padahal lebih mudah jika langsung bertanya pada dosennya secara langsung.

Jawabannya adalah ia malas kalau bertanya kepada dosennya tersebut, karna ia khawatir jika pertanyaan yang ia ajukan malah membuatnya di ejek oleh dosennya sendiri.

Flashback:

"Hei Kyo, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari soal yang ini."

"…"

"Ayolah, Kyo tolong bantu aku."

"Soal seperti ini saja kau tidak mengerti. Aku sudah menjelaskan soal seperti ini dan kau tidak ingat. Kau ini benar-benar lamban berpikir atau memang bodoh?"

End flashback

'Kesalahan besar aku bertanya padanya.' Pikir Yuya saat mengerjakan tugasnya diperpustakaan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang duduk di kursi yang berhadapannya. Tapi ia tetap berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya.

"Yuya?" ucap seorang pria yang ada di hadapanya. Mendengar namanya di panggil Yuya pun melihat kepada sumber suara.

"Loh,Kazuhi? Kau disini mau mengerjakan tugas dari prof. juga ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku disini hanya mau melihat mu saja. Soalnya tugas dari prof membuatku sakit kepala, tapi setelah melihatmu yang tadinya kepalaku berawan hitam menjadi berpelangi berjuta warna(?) yang cerah."

"Ah, kau ini."

"Benar kok! Aku tidak berbohong. Masa aku harus berbohong kepada bidadari, sih?"

"Hah? Bidadari?"

"Iya, kau kan bidadari yang jatuh dari langit ke hati aku…"

"Kau ini paling hebat kalau merayu ya?"

"Hehe…eh? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke taman? Jadi kita tidak terlalu jenuh mengerjakan tugas dari prof."

"Ah, itu ide bagus."

" Baiklah ayo…" Kemudian mereka pergi dari perpustakaan tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

-xxx-

Mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan serius namun santai. Mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka di meja yang diatasnya ada payung besar. Tempat mereka berada sangatlah tenang dan nyaman. Mereka cukup jauh dengan anak-anak yang bermain-main. Jadi mereka ridak terlalu tergangu.

Setelah selesai mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Hei, Yuya, tahu tidak, setiap melihat salju aku teringat denganmu loh."

"Karna aku dingin ya?"

"Tidak, kau malah seperti matahari. Menyinari hatiku dengan cahaya indahmu."

"Lah, kalau begitu kenapa melihat salju jadi ingat aku?"

"Soalnya, ingat kamu yang punya cinta seputih salju."

"Masa?"

"Iya, Aku serius."

"Dasar kau ini. Eh, udaranya mulai makin dingin, bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi."

"Iya, aku mau. Aku mau kopi yang sangat pahit."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kan, sudah ada kamu yang manis. Jadi sudah tidak perlu yang namanya gula."

Sementara itu…

Kyo duduk tidak jauh dari Yuya dan Kazuhi. Mendengar rayuan Kazuhi, membuat Kyo ingin melemparkan kursi yang ia duduki ke arah Kazuki. Amarahnya makin membara Ketika melihat Yuya tertawa mendengar rayuan Kazuhi. Perasaan cemburu kepada Kazuhi sudah sangat melampaui batas. Namun ia tidak berdaya untuk megeluarkan amarahnya, Yuya ada disana. Mana mungkin ia menghajar pria itu di depannya.

Tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, ia pun pergi dari tempat itudan menjauh sementara dari mereka.

-xxx-

Bagaikan mandi dengan hujan darah. Kyo berdiri di tengah kelilingan mayat. Tubuhnya bersimpuh darah para anggota mafia yang ia bunuh. Dia yang hanya menggunakan pedang kesayangannya, tenro dapat menang melawan 100 orang. Ia memang seorang iblis yang kuat.

'Mahluk lemah.' Hanya itu yang ada didalam kepala Kyo saat ia melihat mayat berlumuran darah sambil duduk membersihkan pedangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para polisi berdatangan…

"Jangan bergerak!" Teriak salah seorang polisi.

'Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah belajar akan masa lalu.' Pikir kyo saat mengangkat tangannya sambil berbalik ke arah para polisi.

"Buka tudung bajumu dan buang senjata dan rokok yang ada dibibirmu itu!" perintahnya.

Namun Kyo melompat keluar dari jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Melemparkan rokok yang yang ia hisap kedalam gedung.

BOMB

Gedung itu meledak beberapa menit kemudian. Rupanya beberapa menit sebelum para polisi masuk, Kyo sudah membuka beberapa tabung gas. Ia sudah memperhitungkan, kapan polisi itu datang dan kapan peledak yang ia pasang mulai bekerja.

TBC…

Ya, maaf ya minna kalo ceritanya ancur dan abal abis. Belum lagi ada kazuhi dari yang suka ngegombal (Kalo udah pernah baca 'GOMBALAN' pasti tau). Ceritanya makin ancur pula.

Hiks…hiks… maaf ya minna…!

Kyo: "Oy, kenapa pas adegan rayu-rayuan aku malah celengo. Kenapa gak aku bunuh aja dia."

Mia: "Kenapa Kyo~? Biarin aja napa? Cemburu tingkat tinggi ya?"

Kyo: "Buat apa aku cemburu sama hal seperti itu?"

Mia: "Masa? Ok kalo gitu nanti aku banyakin lagi cerita gombalannya, ya?"

Kyo: "Grrr… Kau…"

Mia: "Ok, aku siapin gombalannya yang banyak."

#Mia digorok, disate, kena jurus mizuchi-nya Kyo. Tamat dah si Mia.

Anyway R&R ya…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: Samurai deeper kyo punyanya kamijyo-san bukan punya Mia(walau tetap berharap).

Mia: "I come back!"

Kyo: "Oy, berisik!"

Yuya: "Ah, Mia. Gimana ceritanya? Udah punya ide bagus?"

Mia: (Ditarik sama Kyo.)

Kyo: "Kali ini, aku jadi bunuh mahluk itu kan?"

Mia: "Hoho… gimana ya?"

Kyo: "Grr…. Kau."

Mia: (menjauh dari Kyo) "Ok, ayo mulai ceritannya!"

Warning: Typo, romance abal, OOT, etc,etc.

Kyo pulang dengan cukup puas,karna terbebas dari kejaran para polisi. Dan seprti biasa, ia pulang tengah malam, ia tahu bahwa Yuya tidak akan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Jadi itu memudahkannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya dan pakaian yang ia pakai.

Setelah itu, ia melihat Yuya yang tertidur, sepertinya ia menunggu Kyo pulang sambil mengerjakan tugasnya di meja kopi.

Kyo melangkah perlahan mendekati Yuya. Ia melihat seluruh tugas yang ia berikan padanya. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Hampir seluruh tugasnya benar.

"Hei Dogface, ayo bangun." Ucap Kyo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yuya. Namun Yuya tetap tidak bangun.

"Hei, ayo bangun." Ia pun mengguncangkan tubuhnya lebih keras. Yuya pun terbangun dan tersenyum kearah Kyo.

"Pagi, Kyo."

"Ini masih malam."

"Oh-menguap- Kau baru pulang ya?"

"Begitulah."

Yuya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai terpejam, ingin tidur lagi. ia pun membelakangi Kyo dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun tertidur. Kyo hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengambil sebuah bantal dan menaruhnya di belakang kepalanya. Ia menarik Yuya berbaring bersamanya. Perasaan aneh melanda Kyo. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia memeluk Yuya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang.

"Selamat malam, dogface." Bisik Kyo di atas kepala Yuya.

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan ia dan Yuya tidur di atas karpet ruang tengah. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti mereka berdua dalam gelapnya malam.

-xxx-

Pagi sudah menjelang, Kyo bangun dan melihat bahwa Yuya sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Ia mendengar suara nyanyian dari arah dapur dan aroma masakan yang hampir matang.

'Ah, dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan toh.' Pikirnya dan lalu Kyo pun bangkit dari tempat ia tidur dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur sarapan sudah hampir siap. Yuya melihat Kyo dengan sangat terkejut, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Kau kenapa, Dogface?"

"Kau ini…" Ucap Yuya sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Kau sakit?"

"Kyo! kemana celanamu? Masa hanya menggunakan boxer saja sih?" Teriak Yuya.

"Kau ini, memang kenapa kalau aku hanya pakai boxer?"

"Duh, kau sama sekali tidak peka, ya? Itu menggangu."

"Oh.."

"Jangan hanya mengatakan 'oh' saja. Sana cepat berpakaian."

"Ya, ya,ya." Ucap Kyo dengan malas, setelah itu Kyo pun berlalu begitu saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kyo kembali lagi ke dapur setelah menggunakan celana panjang, mereka pun mulai sarapan.

Ding Dong

Segera Yuya membuka pintu depan rumah. Untuk sesaat ia agak terkejut. Wajahnya mirip seperti Kyo. Namun setelah di perhatikan baik-baik ternyata warna matanya berwana hitam bukan merah dan senyumnya lebih seperti malaikat. Ia memiliki tubuh yang ramping berpakaian dengan sangat santai, kaus putih dan celana jeans.

"Permisi."

"Ya?"

"Apakah Kyo Mibu ada?" Tanya pria itu,

tiba-tiba…

"Kyoushiro." Terdengar suara yang berasal dari belakang Yuya dan ternyata adalah Kyo. Entah kenapa wajah Kyo seakan-akan ingin marah kepada pria yang baru datang itu.

"Dogface, cepat bereskan dapur." Perintahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?"  
"jangan banyak Tanya. Cepat lakukan saja."

"Puh, baiklah." Ucap Yuya sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

Setelah Yuya pergi ke dapur, Kyo kembali menatap Kyoshiro.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Begini caramu menyambut saudaramu, Kyo?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu lebih baik, kau pergi dari sini."  
"Hei…"

"sekarang." Ucap Kyo sambil membanting pintu dihadapan Kyoushiro

Saat Kyo kembali ke dapur, Yuya sudah selesai membersihkan dapur.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yuya agak cemas. Namun Kyo hanya diam saja dan berlalu ke ruang televisi dan menonton acara pagi, hal itu makin membuat yuya cemas. Biasanya kalau ditanya Kyo selalu menjawab walau itu hanya "hn." Namun sepertinya pria yang datang tersebut sangat membuat sangat terganggu.

'Apa aku pergi dulu saja sampai ia tenang?' Pikir Yuya.

"Kyo, aku mau belanja. Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Yuya. Namun tetap tidak ada jawab dari Kyo. Sepertinya, apa yang menggangu Kyo lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

-xxx-

Kyoushiro menatap rumah itu dari kejauhan.

'Kyo apakah kau masih kesal dengan apa yang terjadi? Tentang Sakuya? Apakah kau masih membencinya dan aku? Jika hal itu yang saat ini kau pikirkan, hal ini akan sulit.' Pikir Kyoshiro. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Yuya keluar dari rumah. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengikutinya.

-xxx-

Yuya merasa dirinya di ikuti oleh seseorang. Namun setiap kali ia menoleh kebelakang tetap tidak ada siapapun disana. Yuya pun mencari cara agar bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di belakangnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya seakan akan ingin melihat pesan. Ternyata benar yang ia duga, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, dan itu adalah tamu yang datang pagi ini, Kyoushiro.

'Kenapa ia mengikutiku?' Pikir Yuya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun berlari menikung di sebuah pertigaan, Kyoushiro pun mengejarnya namun tetap menjaga jarak. Sesaat sampai di sebuah gang kecil, ia cukup terkejut bahwa tempat itu adalah jalan buntu, Yuya menghilang.

'Bagaimana ia bisa lari secepat itu?' pikir Kyoushiro.

"Hei." Ucap Yuya. Terkejut, Kyoushiro pun melihat ke arah atas. Ia terlambat untuk menghindar, Yuya sudah melompat dan menerjang tubuhnya. Kyoushiro pun terjatuh dan terbaring di tanah.

"Mau apa kau menikuti ku?" Tanya Yuya dengan Kasar.

"Tenang, aku cuma bertanya tentang sesuatu."

"Soal apa?" Tanya Yuya sambil menekan leher Kyoushiro menggunakan siku tangan kanannya.

"Soal pembunuhan yang terjadi yang sedang marak saat ini."

"Memangnya apa hubunganku dengan masalah ini?"

"Masalahnya bukan denganmu, nona. Melainkan dengan Kyo."

"Apa?"

"Begini…" Kyoushiro menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuat Yuya sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

-xxx-

Mayat bersimpuh darah di salju yang sangat putih…

Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan namun juga menakjubkan.

Tak Terdengar suara apapun selain teriakan ketakutan dan kesakitan.

Diantara mayat yang bertebaran dimana-mana hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri dengan seringai dan pedang yang disandarkan di bahunya.

Kyo melihat mereka, para penantang yang mencoba menjadi kuat dan mencoba membunuhnnya. Satu kata yang ada di benak Kyo hanya satu 'lemah.'

"Kelihatannya kau cukup bersenang-senang Kyo." Ucap seorang pria di belakang Kyo.

Kyo pun melihat siapa pria itu.

"Kau…"

"Hehe… senang bertemu lagi dengan mu Kyo. Namun sayang, pertemuan kita saat ini sangat lah sebentar."

"Ya, kau benar. Bersiaplah untuk…-." Ucapan kyo terpotong.

"Ups, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis untuk bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa Kyo." Ucap pria itu, beberapa detik kemudian pria itu menghilang dari penglihatan.

-xxx-

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyo terus memikirkan soal Pertemuan tiba-tibanya dengan Kyoushiro dan 'Dia'. Bagaimana bisa Kyoushiro menemukannya dan bagaimana bisa 'Dia' ada disisni. Padahal ia yakin bahwa 'Dia' sudah tewas. karna ia telah membunuh 'Dia'.

Saat ia masuk kedalam rumah ia berpikir bahwa Yuya telah tidur, karna jam sudah menunjukan 23.35. namun ternyata Yuya masih belum tertidur. Ia masih terjaga, duduk di sofa sambil memeluk lutut, wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan. kepalanya bertengger di atas lututnya.

Kyo meninggalkan Yuya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, ia melihat bahwa Yuya masih duduk disana. Ia pun kemudian duduk santai di sampingnya.

"Hei, Kyo." Ucap Yuya tanpa menatapnya

"Hn." Ucap Kyo sambil melihat ke atas langit-langit.

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan sampai Yuya memecahnya.

"Hei, Kyo. Sebenarnya pria yang tadi pagi datang itu siapa?"

"bukan siapa-siapa"

"Oh."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat akan berbelanja."

"Lalu?"

Yuya pun menatap kearah Kyo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kyo, tolong katakan bahwa kau bukan pembunuh yang sedang marak ini melakukan pembunuhan." Ucap Yuya dengan halus namun serius. Namun Kyo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Yuya tahu bahwa jawaban yang ia berikan adalah bohong. Karna ia tahu bahwa Kyo tidak bisa berbohong. Yuya pun mulai menangis.

"Jadi apakah yang membunuh ibuku adalah kau?"

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan itu."

Yuya pun berdiri dari sofa dengan cepat sambil terus melihat ke arah Kyo. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai mu, Kyo? Kau telah melakukan banyak pembunuhan berdarah dingin. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya?" Ucap Yuya di samping tangisnya.

Kyo pun akirnya ikut berdiri dan menatap Yuya. "Jika aku yang melakukannya. Jika aku memang seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kenapa kau tidak berpikir, bahwa aku sudah membunuhmu sejak lama, jika memang aku seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? Mengapa tidak berpikir sampai sana? "

kemudian terjadi keheningan. walau pun begitu air mata Yuya tetap mengalir. Melihat hal itu, Kyo mendekati Yuya dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Kau benar. Maaf… maaf aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku yang membunuh ibumu. Bukankah kau sudah tahu ibumu meninggal karna kecelakaan."

"Memang, hanya saja…"

"Apa?"

"Hanya saja, Kyoushiro bilang bahwa kecelakaan itu di buat-buat oleh mu."

"Ia bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Kyo. Yuya hanya mengangguk. Kyo tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bilang seperti itu pada Yuya. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali membunuh Kyoushiro. Namun sekarang ia sudah cukup lelah. Ia akan minta penjelasan pada Kyoushiro besok, tentang apa yang di pikirkannya tentang apa yang di ucapkannya pada Yuya

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku belum tanya mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Hah?"

"Menjual rumahmu dan tinggal denganku."

"Oh itu, soalnya aku kasihan pada anak anjing sepertimu. Tinggal sendirian tanpa ada yang mengurus atau menjaga. Nanti kalau kejadian apa-apa padamu kan kasihan."

"ADANYA JUGA KAU YANG MESTI DI URUS!" Teriak Yuya dengan kesal. Kyo pun hanya terkekeh saat ia masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Yuya dengan wajah kemerahan.

-xxx-

"Apa yang membuat mu bisa bicara seperti itu pada dogface?" Tanya Kyo dengan dingin. Saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit tempat Kyoushiro bekerja. Meminta penjelasan Kyoushiro tentang apa yang ia katakan pada Yuya.

"Maaf, Kyo. Tapi aku harus melakukannya."

"Kau tidak berhak melakukan itu."  
"Tapi Kyo jika aku tidak melakukan itu…-" Ucapan Kyoushiro terpotong oleh Kyo yang mencoba menebasnya. Kyoushiro menghindarinya, namun tersungkur karna pukulan yang di lancarkan Kyo.

"Kali ini aku tidak membunuhmu. Jika aku melihat mu dekat dengannya atau mendengar sesuatu lagi tentangmu dari Dogface. Kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ucap Kyo sambil pergi dari ruangan Kyoushiro.

'Tapi Kyo, jika aku tidak melakukan itu, ia akan celaka. Kau sudah bertemu dengan 'Dia.' Jika 'Dia' mengetahui soal gadis itu, maka ia akan mati.' Pikir Kyoushiro setelah Kyo keluar ruangan.

-xxx-

Yuya berada di sebuah taman sambil membaca buku. Sebenarnya bukan membaca buku, tapi menjauh dari Kyo. Kata-kata yang ia katakan semalam sangatlah membuatnya sangat kesal.

'Apa sih? Aku kan bukan anak anjing yang malang. Maksudku, apa ia harus melakukan itu karna aku sangat mirip anak anjing yang tersesat? Jahat sekali. Tapi… jika tanpanya mungkin saat itu aku tak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan air mataku yang sejak kematiannya ingin ku keluarkan. Tapi… tetap saja perkataanya menyakitkan. Tapi… '

"Akh… aku ini kenapa sih? Masa memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu." Ucap Yuya.

" Mungkin itu sebabnya kau harus sering-sering pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan diri." Ucap seorang Pria

"Onii-sama!" Ucap Yuya sambil berlari ke arah pria itu yang ternyata kakaknya. Ia memiliki tubuh yang ramping, mata berwarna hitam seperti rambutnya, wajah yang cukup lumayan tampan.

"Apa kabar, Yuya?" Tanya kakaknya sambil memeluk Yuya.

"Oh, kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku bertemu denganmu."

"Yeah, aku juga. Maaf aku tak bisa datang ke pamakaman ibu. Aku harus membantu ayah di jepang."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke makam ibu lalu kita bersenang-senang."

"Maksudmu ke taman hiburan."

"Hehehe."

"Hihi…dasar, kau ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Ucap Kakaknya sambil mengusap kepala Yuya.

"Ia bukan seperti anak kecil Nozomu. Tapi memang anak kecil." Ucap pria yang lebih tua dan berada di belakang kakaknya Yuya yaitu ayahnya.

"Ah, kau benar , Tou-san. Yuya memang masih anak-anak." Ucap Nozomu sambil terkekeh.

"Huuh kalian jahat sekali Tou-sanku ini, aku bukan anak kecil." Ucap Yuya sambil agak sedikit cemberut.

"Yang jahat itu kau. Masa ayah sendiri tidak di peluk."

"Habisnya Tou-san yang mulai duluan."

"Tuh kan, kau memang masih anak-anak. Menyalahkan Tou-san, apadahal kau yang salah."

"Tidak, Tou-san yang salah."

"Ah, sekali Yuya. Ya tetap Yuya."

"Kok begitu? Yang pasti Tou-san dong yang salah."

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua sama saja. Tidak anak tidak ayah. Sama-sama suka bertengkar dan sama-sama keras kepala." Ucap Nozomu melerai mereka.

"Puh, Tou-san yang mulai duluan."

"Yuya, jangan mulai lagi." Ucap Nozomu.

Akhirnya terjadi keheningan.

"Aku rindu tou-san." Ucap Yuya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Tapi tetap saja Yuya itu anak-anak dan ia yang salah."

"Uuh, yang salah itu Tou-san." Teriak Yuya sambil memanyunkan Bibirnya. Sementara Nozomu dan Tou-sannya malah tertawa.

-xxx-

Sepasang mata mengintai dalam kegelapan,melihat seorang ayah dan kedua anaknya. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat keluarga itu. Matanya memancarkan keinginan membunuh yang sangat mendalam. Kengerian terpancar dari matanya.

Bahaya mengintai keluarga itu.

Kebahagian keluarga itu akan musnah perlahan-lahan, jika mereka tak bisa melindunginya.

"Akirnya kau datang juga, Kazuya Shinna. Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan dan tak akan kulupakan."

TBC

Mia: "Yap, Chapter tujuh dah diliris. Gomen ya minna, ceritannya jadi ngawur gini." (Nangis di pojokan)

Kyo: "Udah, jangan banyak mojok. Cepetan bikin chapter yang baru."

Mia: "Tapi…" (ngeliat Kyo pake puppy eyes)

Kyo: (pergi ke kamar mandi buat muntah)

Anyway, read & review ya Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII:

Disclaimer: SDK punya Mia (di lempar kapak dan linggis). Nggak deng, Cuma punya plotnya aja. (T.T)o

A/n: Duh,duh ni ceritamakin gaje aja ya? Gomennasai minna…(T_T) Anyway,waktu itu Mia lupa ngucapin makasih buat yang dah ngeriview. Gomenasai dan Arigatou. Semoga kalian suka sama ni cerita ngawur dan gak jelas.

Kyo pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia melihat seluruh rumah, ia tahu kalau Yuya belum pulang. Hal itu sangatlah aneh untuk Kyo. Yuya tidak pernah sangat selarut itu.

"Kemana gadis itu?"

-xxx-

"Hahaha… Tou-san yang terbaik." Ucap Yuya sambil merangkul Tou-sannya. Mereka bermain di taman ria sampai malam. Mereka bertiga menghabiskan malam dengan sangat gembira. Mereka sampai tidak sadar waktu.

"Astaga, sudah tengah malam, aku sudah harus pulang." Ucap Yuya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar kau sampai rumah." Ucap Nozomu.

"Eh, Nii-san dan Tou-san tidak menginap di rumah?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Hari ini, Tou-san sudah booking hotel untuk menginap." Ucap Kazuya, Yuya pun hanya mengangguk.

Pertama-tama Kazuya di antar terlebuh dahulu ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Sebab ia berkata, tidak ingin melihat rumah tempat tinggal Yuya. Khawatir malah membuat Yuya bersedih karna ingat soal masalah dulu yang pernah terjadi saat ia datang ke rumahnya.

-xxx-

"Tidak masuk dulu, Nii-san." Tanya Yuya yang akan keluar dari mobil.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kasihan Tou-san, kalau di tinggal lama-lama."

"Ok."

"Tapi, aku boleh minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"setelah urusan aku dan ayah telah selesai. Maukah kau tinggal dengan kami di jepang?"

"Nii-san?"

"Tinggalah bersama kami, Yuya."

Kata-kata Nozomu membuat Yuya tertegun. Ia ingin kembali pada keluarganya lagi saat ini. Tapi… bagaimana jika mereka meninggalkan dirinya lagi? Seperti yang terjadi dulu.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi, nii-san."

-xxx-

Pikiran Yuya sangat kacau, apakah ia akan menerima tawaran kakaknya untuk tinggal di jepang bersama, atau tetap tinggal disini. Melanjutkan sekolah dan pekerjaannya dan tinggal bersama…

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Ucap Kyo yang membuat lamunan Yuya membuyar.

"Aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan kawan." Dustanya.

"Seorang pria?"

" Memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak mau. Aku harus tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa jadi kau malah berbalik bertannya?"

"kau yang kenapa? Ku tanya, kenapa malah mengelak?"

"Saat aku hanya bertanya dan kau harus menjawabnya!" Bentak Kyo.

" Baik! Iya aku memang pergi dengan seorang pria. Lalu kenapa?" Balas bentak Yuya.

"Aku hanya i-" Sebelum Kyo menyelesaiankan perkataannya, Yuya sudah berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi begitu saja saat aku bicara, Dogface."

"Aku hanya ingin mandi. Dan kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur apa yang harus kulakukan. Karna kau bukan ayahku ataupun suamiku!" Teriak Yuya sambil membanting pintu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia pulang larut saja, aku tidak marah-marah. Kenapa dia harus marah-marah kalau aku pergi hingga larut?" Gerutu Yuya.

-xxx-

Yuya memilih tidur di sofa. Karna masih kesal dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia memilih memisahkan diri dari Kyo, karna walau ia dilarang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tetap masuk dan tidur di sampingnya.

Malam begitu dingin, udara malam musim dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tapi entah kenapa Yuya tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali. Ia malah merasa hangat dan nyaman.

'Kenapa terasa ada yang memelukku dari belakang?' Pikirnya.

Saat melihat ke belakangnya. Kyo berada disana memeluknya. Ia tertidur sangat pulas di dekatnya. Wajah Yuya merah padam. Ya, bisa di bilang. Walau mereka tidur satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur. Mereka menggunakan pembatas untuk tidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yuya sangat dekat dengannya. sangat dekat dari biasanya

Namun Yuya langsung mencoba melepas dirinya. Ia agak merasa risih saat tidur bersama dan di peluk olehnya. Sayang, Kyo sangat berat untuknya, sulit untuknya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Bukannya terlepas, Kyo malah membuat Yuya semakin dekat dengannya.

"Dasar bodoh." Bisik Kyo. Yuya langsung berbalik menghadap Kyo dan akan meneriaki nya. Namun saat melihat, Kyo ternyata mengigau dan memeluk Yuya lebih erat. Wajah Yuya pun jadi lebih dekat dengan dada Kyo. Ia sekarang bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

"Jangan menghilang dari sisiku." Bisik Kyo. Yuya pun terkejut dengan kata-kata Kyo. Apakah Kyo sedang mengigau tentang seseorang yang ia cintai? Memikirkan hal itu Entah kenapa hati Yuya menjadi sakit. Entah kenapa ia sangat merasa dikhianati oleh Kyo.

Serasa ingin menangis, mengalirkan air mata untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit walau sedikit saja.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyo. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Walau hal itu adalah hal terakir yang bisa kulakukan untuk mu." Bisiknya.

Yuya pun tertidur kembali, tanpa mengetahui Kyo tersenyum kepadanya.

-xxx-

Kyo terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu luar ditutup. Ia melihat Yuya sudah tidak lagi ada di sampingnya. Ia melihat ke seluruh rumah dan menemukan catatan bertuliskan:

"Dear Kyo, pergi bersama kawan hingga malam. Sarapan sudah siap dan ada di oven."

Ia penasaran dengan kawan yang Yuya maksud. Dan hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah satu, Kyoushiro.

Ia pun bergegas bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari Yuya. Namun di depan rumah rupanya ada beberapa orang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kyo… aku merindukanmu. Ayo kita menikah, memiliki anak dan tinggal di Paris. " Teriak seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Sedang apa kalian disisni?" Tanya Kyo dengan dingin.

"Kyoshiro bilang kau butuh sedikit bantuan karna itu kami kemari." Ucap seorang pria berambut pirang tua dan bermata biru.

"Aku pikir kau terluka, Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap wanita berambut pink tersebut.

"Sudahlah Akari, Kau tau Kyo itu terlalu bodoh. Jika ia terluka pun, otaknya takkan bekerja dan menganggap itu Cuma hiasan. Benarkan Hotaru?" Ucap seorang pria berambut putih dan memakai penutup mata di sebelah kirinya kepada wanita berambut pink dan pria berambut kuning yang senada dengan warna matanya. Hotaru pun hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." Ucap Kyo dengan dingin.

Trrrr Trrrr

Suara handphone Kyo Terdengar, saat ia melihat kontak ternyata itu adalah nomor Kyoushiro.

"Hei, kenapa kau panggil mereka kemari?" kata Kyo dengan dingin.

"Sekarang itu tidak penting Kyo…" Ucap Kyoushiro dengan cepat, seperti ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus di ketahui Kyo.  
"Sigh… Baiklah, ada apa? Jika hal itu tak penting, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kyo, Yuya meninggal."

Kata-kata Kyoushiro benar-benar sulit untuk di percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Tadi malam ia masih bersama denganya. Ia bilang tidak akan meninggalkannya. Bagaimana ia bisa, ia tidak menepati janjinya hanya dalam beberapa jam saja?

"Jika kau ingin…" kata-kata Kyo terpotong oleh Kyoushiro

"Aku sedang ada di rumah sakit, Yuya ada disini. Aku akan jelaskan detail kejadian yang ku ketahui padamu, saat kau sudah sampai disini."

Kyo pun langsung bergegas berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat Kyoushiro bekerja dengan di ikuti dengan kawan-kawannya.

-xxx-

Seorang pria menatap langit dengan penuh ke bahagiaan.

'Ah… Kyo, kita akan segera bertemu. Aku sudah cukup merindukanmu. Kuharap hadiah kecil dariku membuatmu lebih bersemangat.' Pikir pria itu sambil menatap langit.

"Tuanku, sudah waktunya kita harus pergi." Ucap seseorang dari dalam bayangan. Pria itu pun bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. Dan berjalan menuju bayangan.

TBC

A/n: Semoga Minna suka ma ceritanya. Mind to Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX:

Disclaimer: masih berharap

Makasih Buat yang udah nge review. Semoga pada suka ceritanya.

Perasaan yang tidak pernah di rasakan Kyo membuatnya bingung.

Sedih, kenapa ia harus bersedih akan kepergian seseorang sepertinya? Ia yang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tatapan yang hanya ia yang tunjukan pada dirinya tanpa keinginan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu darinya.

Kesal, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal hanya dengan melihatnya tak bernyawa. Apakah karna saat itu ia tidak bisa melindunginya? Apa karna ia tidak melihat di saat terakirnya? Atau karna bukan ia yang membuatnya menemui ajalnya?

Kehilangan, ia merasa sesuatu telah hilang darinya dengan hanya kematian gadis itu . Hanya dengan kematiannya, seakan-akan apa yang ia perlukan, ia inginkan, dan ambisinya hilang begitu saja terbawa olehnya bersama dengan kematiannya.

Terkhianati, kata-katanya saat itu bagaikan angin yang bertiup, mennghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Janji yang ia ucapkan hanyalah sebuah pemanis yang hilang dalam sekejap hilang begitu saja. Tapi kenapa merasa begitu dalam? Kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan?

"Kyo?" Kyoushiro membangunkan kyo dari lamunan nya. Sudah hampir lebih dari setahun setelah kematian Yuya. Kyo sudah tidak tinggal di rumah Yuya. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di sana lebih lama. Tidak mengerti kenapa?

"Hei Kyo? Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita adakan makan malam keluarga untuk merayakan natal?" ucap Kyoshiro memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hmm."

"Ya… kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul sebagai keluarga. Ada baiknya kita berkumpul untuk makan malam."

"Hn."

"Kau bisa ajak pacarmu untuk datang ke sana juga."

Kyo hanya melihatnya sekilas dan berdiri untuk pergi.

"Oy, hari natal masih seminggu lagi. Kau jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang masih lama."

Saat Kyo sudah menghilang dari ruangannya. Kyoushiro pun mulai bergumam.

"Aku tau. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengajakmu berbicara. Seperti halnya kita dulu."

xxx

kyo berjalan sendiri di tengah salju pada malam hari. Ia tak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan apapun. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin sendiri. Tak ada hal lain yang ingin ia lakukan lagi, tidak ada.

Ia berjalan tanpa sadar ia sudah ada di depan sebuah rumah, tepatnya rumah Yuya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini." Gumamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyo langsung masuk kedalamnya. Melepas sepatuynya

("Ah, Kyo. Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Ucap Yuya mengantuk.)

"Hn, aku pulang."

Kemudian ia langsung melemparkan dirinnya ke sofa dan mengambil rimut tv.

("Kyo… bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Bau keringat kemana-mana tau…")

"Aku mandinya, nanti saja."

Ia membalas apa yang biasanya Yuya katakan saat ia masih bersamanya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila karna bergumam sendiri."

Perasaannya semakin kacau, setiap kali ia bergerak, setiap kali ia menutup matanya yang ia pikirkan hanya dirinya bersama Yuya. Kenangan penuh tentangnya. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, menyapa, saling berbicara, bersama walau sesaat. Perasaan yang nyaman hanya sebentar. Namun hal yang paling membahagiakan selama hidupnya.

Kyo beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar Yuya. Ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan udara musim dingin masuk kedalam ruangan. Kemudian ia melihat kamar itu, tapi yang ia perhatiakan dalam waktu lama adalah ranjang yang di tutupi seprei biru dan bantal putih. Disanalah, pertama kalinya ia melihat gads itu dalam ke gelapan malam tanpa cahaya, memutar lagu 'If you're not the one ' Untuk pengantar tidur.

Lagu yang di putarkan bagaikan sebuah teka-teki untuk Kyo.

Saat ia berda di sisi Yuya di tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia bisa disisinya. Berharap ia adalah satu-satunya untuknya. Bersamanya, berada disana saat ia membutuhkannya, saling berbagi kehidupan bersama, dan ialah yang menjadi tempat ia bisa berkata 'Aku pulang.' Dan di sambut hangat olehnya dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

Ingatan itu membuat hatinya sakit saat memikirkannya. Tapi ia tak ingin menghapus ingatan itu. Ingatan yang indah, ingatan yang ia ingin ulang kembali dan menghentikannya. Saat mereka bersama saling, saling berpelukan, dan mengahngatkan hati satu sama lain.

Inikah balasan yang ia dapat karna membunuh orang-orang? Ia kehilangan orang yang ingin ia ingin lindungi dalam waktu sekejap, saat ia merasakan kebahagian bersamanya. Apakah ini, hukuman yang harus ia jalani?

Kyo menutup matanya dan mulai membaringkan dirinya di ranjang Yuya.

-xxx-

"Tou-san, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Nozomu saat melhat ayahnya melamun dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Semuanya."

"Tou-san?"

"Kau tahu? Saat kita masih menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Aku malah menyia-nyiakan dengan mengejar ambisiku yang tanpa batas. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah kehilangan, adalah saat aku tidak bisa melihat Yuya dan kau bersama-sama. Saat aku tidak melihat kalian berdua tidak tertawa lagi bersama-sama."

"Tou-san."

"Kemudian, aku melihat ada peluang saat Teresa meninggal. Aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa menyatukan kebahagiaan lagi dengan cara bersama kalian. Dan aku benar, saat itu adalah hari terbaik setelah sekian lama kita tak saling bertemu. Aku bisa melihat kalian tertawa bersama, membuat hatiku sangat-sangat hangat. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa itu salah. Aku tahu seharusnya , aku tidak memanfaatkan kematian Teresa sebagai kesempatan untuk bisa bersama kalian dan mendapatkan kebahagian. Ialah yang selama ini paling menderita. Aku membuatnya pergi jauh dan membawa Yuya pergi. Aku benar-benar sangat kejam. Memanfaatkan kematiannya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan untkuku sendiri. Maafkan aku. "

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa oka-san meninggalkan kita berdua. Jika tou-san pikir karna ambisi tou-san, aku dan Yuya malah merasa sangat bangga pada tou-san. Saat tou-san bekerja dengan giat, kami malah berpikir hal itu keren. Kami malah bahagia saat melihat tou-san berada di depan komputer dengan serius, namun menampilkan wakaj yang lucu."

"Nozomu."

"Kami tak pernah merasa bahwa tou-san melantarkan kami. Justru kami yang merasa bahwa kami lah yang melantarkan tou-san hingga tou-san menderita."

"Trimakasih, Nozomu. Kau memang anak yang sungguh berbakti."

-xxx-

"Tuan, semuanya telah siap sepenuhnya. Kali ini anda tidak akan gagal lagi." Ucap seseorang dengan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya. Ia berada di ruangan kerja dimana ia berdiri menghadap kaca tempat meja tuannya.

"Bagus, tidak lama lagi, dunia akan menjadi milikku." Ucap orang itu.

Tawa gelapnya memenuhi ruangan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya sangat ketakutan.

"Ayo kita melihat hasil kerjamu." Ucap orang itu.

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Saat ia masuk, segerombolan mayat hidup melihatnya, begitu juga empat orang berjubah seperti yang berada di samping orang itu, berada mengelilingi singgasana.

"Hm, benda menjijikan." Ucap orang itu.

Mayat hidupitu kemudian menyerang orang itu secara serempak. Namun orang itu tidak berkutik dari tempatnya sama sekali.

TRING

BRAK

Seluruh gerombolan mayat hidup itu tersungkur. Mereka pun melihat salah satu dari orang yang menggunakan jubah di samping altar mengehentikannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Pedang yang ia gunakan membuat cahaya terang yang membuatnya semakin tak terlihat. Mayat-mayat hidup itu pun kembali bangkit dan mulai menyerang lagi orang itu beserta kedua orang berjubah di samping dan di depannya.

SHAS….

Tiba-tiba orang berjubah yang berada di depan itu, langsung mengeluarkan aura mematikan yang membuat para mayah hidup langsung mundur ketakutan.

"Sudahlah Erika, kau tak perlu melakukan yang berlebihan." Ucap orang itu.

Erika pun hanya mengangguk dan memberi jalan pada orang itu. Saat mereka telah sampai di singgasana itu, orang itu langsung menghadap para mayat hidup dan berkata:

"Wahai kalian para prajurit yang telah mati, kini telah tiba saatnya kalian bangkit kembali dan mengambil kejayaan yang telah direnggut dari kalian!"

Para mayat hidup itu pun bersorak.

"Dunia akan takluk pada kalian, dan kalian semua akan dipuja! Aku, Nobunaga. Akan membuat dunia ini menjadi milik kita!"

Para mayat itu bersorak. Sambil terus memanggil nama Nobunaga.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang bukan bagian dari mereka melihat dan akan keluar dari tempat itu namun terlambat. Erika sudah menyadari kedatangan dan gerak-geriknya. Ia pun mulai menyerang orang tersebut dengan pedangnya. Orang tersebut jatuh tersungkut ambil merintih kesakitan akibat Erika telah memotong lengannya.

"Tolong, ampuni aku. Aku tidak bermaksud…. U..untuk mendengar semua hal ini." Ucap orang itu.

Nobunaga yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum.

"Lepaskan dia Erika, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa."

Erika pun mundur dan kembali ke posisi awal ia berada.

"Pergilah, tuan." Ucap Nobunaga dengan lembut.

Saat pria itu sudah berada di ambang pintu tiba-tiba…

"Akh… kenapa kau?" ucap pria itu di antara kematiannya.

"Hm… kini kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi." Ucap Nobunaga , ia pun tertawa saat pria itu mulai di makan oleh para mayat hidup itu.

-xxx-

"Kyo…" panggil suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Kyo…." Ia memanggilku lagi. perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut seperti biasa.

"Dogface?" Ucapku. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Sangat bergetar, seperti ketakutan melihat apa yangada di depanku. Senyumnya makin melebar ia pun berlari kearahku dan memeluku. Perlahan aku menjauhkan dirinya dari ku. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan cemas. Ia pun mulai mengusap pipiku dengan tangan mungilnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan hangat. Hal yang hanya ia saja yang bisa berikan. Aku pun mulai menutup mataku dan merasakan telapak tangan kecilnya.

"Kyo." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kyo…" Tiba-tiba suaranya berubah. Kenapa?

Aku pun membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa kelopak mataku terasa sangat berat.

"Kyo, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Ucap si bodoh itu. Ternyata aku hanya bermimpi bertemu dengannya saja. Kenapa ia ada disisni? Tidak cukup ia berceloteh soal natal saja?

Lalu aku pun melihat sekitarku. Ini bukan di rumah Dogface lagi, ini sudah ada di rumah sakit tempat si bodoh ini bekerja.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau di bawa oleh dua orang pria tadi. Kurasa mereka ingin kau menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka, karna sejak tadi mereka menunggumu sadar. Kau sudah pingsan sampai tiga jam. Aku mulai khawatir dengan mu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku. Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Di Café lobi bawah."

-xxx-

Kyo bergegas ke café yang di beritahukan oleh Kyoushiro. ia ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemudian ia melihat dua orang pria menatapnya. Yang satu lebih tua dari yang satu lagi. mereka terlihat seperti adik kakak tapi mungkin saja mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Kyo pun menghampiri kedua pria itu dengan perasaan senggan.

"Apa kalian yang membawaku kemari?" Tanya Kyo dengan dingin. Pria yang lebih tua itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Benar. Kami yang membawamu kemari. Perkenalkan, namaku Kazuya Shinna dan ini putraku, Nozomu. Maaf menggangumu tapi kami punya beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan kepadamu." Ucap pria itu.

Kyo pun di persilahkan duduk disamping Nozomu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanya kyo dengan dingin.

"Apa Hubunganmu dengan Yuya, Tuan?" Tanya Nozomu dengan lembut namun serius.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang wanita itu?"

"Sepertinya Yuya tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padamu. Aku adalah ayahnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Ayahnya telah tewas."

"Itu adalah ayah tirinya. Sementara aku adalah ayah kandungnya. Hm… sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentangnya. Tapi kenapa bisa kau ada dikamarnya? "

"…"

"Tipe pendiam. Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada yangbisa aku tanyakan kepadamu. Kyo." Ucap Kazuya yang beranjak pergi dengan Nozomu.

Kyo meliriknya dan mulai tersenyum.

"Rupanya kau melihat isi dompetku ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku memang tau tentang mu, Onime no Kyo."

Kyo terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Kazuya. Tidak banyak orang yang tau tentang identitas Kyo yang satu itu. Bagamana bisa ia mengetahunya?

"Bagaimana kau tau tentang itu, pak tua?"

"Mmm… itu sebuah rahasia yang kupendam sejak lama. Yang jelas, aku tahu satu hal." Kyo pun mulai mendengarkan.

"Nobunaga telah bangkit dari kematiannya. Ia sedang bersiap untuk mengahadapi mu dan menaklukan dunia." Bisik Kazuya.

"Bagaimana kau tau semua itu?"

"Sudah kubilang itu rahasia. Tapi, jika kau ingin menyerang dan mengakiri semua aku mungkin siap membantumu."

"Heh, dia sudah mati. Aku sudah membunuh seribu orang untuk membuatnya tersegel untuk selama-lamanya."

"Owh… sepertinya, kau sudah dihasut oleh orang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia tidak bisa di segel dengan cara seperti itu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memusnahkan seluruh anak buahnya, agar mereka tidak bisa membangkitkannya lagi. Tapi kau malah membunuh seribu orang, yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai prajurit mereka."

"Baiklah pak tua, beri tahu aku dimana tempatnya berada atau kau akan mati." Ucap Kyo sambil mencengkram kerah Kazuya.

"Tak perlu kau lakukan itu pun, aku akan memberi tahumu."

Kyo pun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang ia inginkan darinya.

"Asalkan kau memperbolehkan kami ikut."

"Heh, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Kyo sambil melepaskan cengkramanya dari kerah Kazuya. Ia pun berjalan mendahuluinya, mengantarkan mereka ke tempat yang lainnya sudah akan bertarung.

"Apa alasanmu mengikuti hal ini, pak tua?"

"Ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan dengannya. itulah kenapa aku ikut."

"Heh, Kau memang pria tua yang aneh."

-xxx-

Nobunaga duduk tenang di singgasananya sambil melihat para zombinya mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk berperang. Saat ke empat orang berjubah lainnya menyapkan diri untuk bertarung di posisinya masing-masing. Erika berada di samping Nobunaga dengan siap siaga.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang akan menarik, benarkan Erika?" Ucap Nobunaga melirik Erika yang hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Nobunaga.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: X

Disclaimer: Dah biasa, pasti tau lah…

A/n: makasih buat yang udah ngereview. Hm… anu, masalah Yuya mati ato kaga… sebenernya Mia bingung mau gimana akhir nya…

"Ukh… kita harus pergi ke tempat menjijikan tempat Mahluk itu berada?" Ucap Akari.

"Jangan merengek Akari. Setelah ini, kita semua bisa hidup damai." Ucap bontemaru sambil menepuk bahu Akari. Sedangkan Akari hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan Bontemaru.

"Huuh, tapi aku tetap tidak mau kesana. Kyo juga sependapat denganku kan?" Ucap Akari sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyo.

"Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu, Akari." Ucap Hotaru dengan santai. Akari pun melihat kearah Hotaru yang duduk di depan Kyo dan Akari.

"Apa maksudmu, Hotaru? Aku adalah wanita yang dicintai Kyo. Tentu dia tertarik denganku."

"Diamlah, Akari. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." Ucap Akira sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kaulah yang harus diam Akira…." Jerit Akari kesal

"Tenanglah Akari…"

"Diam kau, mahluk berotot tanpa otak."

"Apa kau bilang?" Bontemaru, Akari, Hotaru, dan Akira pun saling berteriak kesatu sama lain.

Kyo sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka teriakan. Ia hanya melihat kearah jendela bus, yang mereka naiki. Perjalanan mereka masih sangat panjang. Mereka harus pergi kesebuah tempat Nobunaga dan anak buahnya berada. Selama ini, Kyo terus mencari tempat persembunyian Nobunaga, namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Ia merasa bingung, kenapa orang seperti Kazuya tahu akan tempat itu. Apa hubungannya dengan Nobunaga?

"Hei, Kyo. Menurutmu tempat persembunyian Nobunaga seperti apa?" Tanya Kyoushiro yang duduk di belakang Kyo.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku belum pernah menginjakan kakiku kesana." Ucap Kyo dengan dingin.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan, Kyo?"

"Soal apa?"

"Mereka." Ucap Kyoushiro sambil menunjukan Kazuya dan Nozomu yang duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"Kenapa mereka mau ikut dengan kita? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka ketahui tentang Nobunga? Tidakan kau berpikir itu sangat aneh."

"…"

"Dan juga, apa hubungan mereka dengan Yuya?"

"…"

"Saat kau pingsan. Aku mendengar mereka menyebut nama Yuya. Dan Kazuya kelihatannya sangat kesal saat itu."

"Kau tinggal terpisah dengan Putrimu. Lalu kemudian kau tau bahwa ia tidak tinggal sendiri, melainkan tinggal bersama seorang pria yang bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.."

"Ng…"

"Lalu saat kau mengetaui itu adalah saat kau melihat seorang pria tidur di kamar putrimu."

"Mungkin sajakan ia…"

"Di dalam kamar itu ada pakaian pria itu dan putrimu yang tercampur."

"Pantas saja ia kesal."

Mereka pun diam dan tidak berbicara kepada satu sama lain yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan anggota Shiseiten. Sementara itu Kazuya dan Nozomu …

"Hei Tou-san, apakah tidak apa-apa memberi tahu soal persembunyian Nobunaga pada mereka? Maksudku, kau ingin menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian, bukan? Kenapa kau jadi melibatkan mereka?"

"Nozomu. Jujur, aku merasa khawatir tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Nobunaga. Kau tahu seperti apa dia. Aku hanya khawatir karna ketidak sanggupanku menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku kehilanganmu seperti aku kehilangna Yuya."

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku Tou-san."

"Nozomu."

"Yah, kecuali aku menikah dan memiliki anak."

"Hei, kalau itu terjadi… jangan lupakan Tou-san mu ini. Kau harus mengunjungiku dan membawa anakmu." Ucap Kazuya dengan kekanak-kanakan. Hal itu membuat Nozomu terkekeh.

"Hihihi….iya iya…"

Kazuya pun tersenyum, ia pun melihat ke jendela di seberangnya sambil memikirkan masa depan yang akan di jalani oleh semuanya.

CKIIIIIIT

Tiba-tiba, bus berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Semuanya terkejut dengan rem tiba-tiba itu. Mereka pun melihat kepada sopir yang membawa bus itu. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dan tubuhnya bergetar melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka. Nozomu pun menghampiri sopir tersebut.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya Nozomu sang sopir hanya menunjuk apa yang ada di depannya. Kemudia Nozomu pun melihatnya. Seseorang berdiri di depan mereka dan menghentikan bus dengan satu tangan saja.

'Siapa orang itu? Mau apa dia?' Pikir Nozomu. Tiba-tiba Akari turun bersama dengan anggota Shiseiten lainnya.

"Siapa kau? Malam-malam begini kau menggangu perjalanan kami?" Bentak Akari.

Orang itu hanya diam saja. Ia malah tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan pedang dan menyerang mereka berempat sekaligus. Namun mereka bisa menangkis serangannya. Tiba-tiba, Nozomu menyerang orang itu dari belakang. Orang itu menghilang saat pedang hampir menancap ke jantungnya.

"Sial, kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Akira.

Kyo dan Kyoushiro pun keluar dari bus.

"Hoi…Ada apa?" Tanya Kyoushiro.

"Ada yang menyerang kita. Tapi sekarang dia menghilang." Jelas Bontemaru sambil mendekati Kyo, Kyoushiro, dan Nozomu yang diikuti oleh anggota Shiseiten lainnya.

"Yah, mungkin dia orang suruhan Nobunaga, dia mungkin ingin tahu berapa jumlah kita. Kemudian dia akan membandingkannya dengan jumlah tentara yang ia miliki." Ucap Akira.

"Dia hanya takut, bahwa orang selemah kau harus menghadapi tentaranya yang sangat banyak. Mungkin ia berpikir, akan menjadi mubazir kalau dia mengeluarkan banyak tentara untuk melawanmu." Ucap Hotaru dengan ringan.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudah sudah. Kita tidak banyak waktu untuk melakukan ini. Kita harus segera pergi kesana." Ucap Akari.

Saat mereka akan masuk kedalam bus lagi, mereka terkejut bahwa pintu bus tertutup dan terkunci. Nozomu pun mulai panik, ia khawatir dengan keadaan ayahnya. Sementara Kazuya…

"Lama tak jumpa, Kazuya." Ucap orang yang menyerang Shiseiten itu sambil membuka tudung jubahnya.

"Ah… Erika." Ucap Kazuya saat melihat wajah orang yang di depannya. Ia adalah Erika, saudara kembar Teresa (A.K.A ibu Nozomu dan Yuya). Ia memiliki rambut pirang yang lurus dan mata bermata coklat. Ia terlihat sangat muda di bandingkann umurnya. Banyak orang yang akan mengirannya Yuya. Namun jika di perhatikan dengan baik, mereka berbeda.

"Lama tak jumpa." Ucap Erika dengan lembut sambil duduk di kursi di seberang Kazuya. Tatapannya jauh memandang jalan yang akan Kazuya dan lainnya akan lalui.

"Ya. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak pernikahanku dengan Teresa."

"Hm… terima kasih."

"Ada apa kau kemari? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Yah…Cuma ingin basa basi tentang masa lalu." Ucap Erika sambil mengalihkan pandannganya ke Kazuya.

"Benarkah? Seperti bukan kau saja."

"Yah… kau benar mengenai itu." Ia pun berjalan menuju depan mengarah ke sopir yang masih gemetaran melihatnya.

"Oh ya, Kazuya. Aku punya rahasia yang mungkin kau akan senang untuk mendengarnya."

"benarkah?"

"Ya… tapi itu pun jika masih hidup, dalam perjalanan ini."

Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun menghilang dari penglihatan saat semua orang masuk kedalam bus.

"Apa Tou-san baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nozomu cemas. Kazuya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ia tadi ada disini? Untuk apa ia kemari?" Tanya Akari.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia hanya datang untuk memberi ucapan selamat datang karna kita sudah hampir sampai di tempat Nobunaga."

"Heh? Hanya itu?"

Kazuya hanya mengangguk. Semua kembali ketempat mereka duduk, kecuali Kyo yang kemudian menghampiri Nozomu dan Kazuya.

"Kau dan aku, pindah tempat duduk." Perintah Kyo pada Nozomu. Nozomu pun hanya menghela nafas dan memilih duduk di seberang kursi di samping Kazuya. Sedangkan Kyo langsung duduk di samping Kazuya dan menatap jendela.

Saat bus mulai melaju, shiseiten mulai berteriak kesatu sama lain hanya karna masalah sepele. Kyoushiro menghubungi Sakuya karna ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakuya?" Tanya Kyoushiro dengan lembut.

-Ya… kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya ada keributan disana, ada apa?-

"Ah…bukan apa-apa."

-Hei, Kyoushiro. Aku mengkhawatirkan Kyo.-

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengannya. dia baik-baik saja."

-Syukurlah…-

"Memang ada apa?"

-Aku mendapatkan ramalan tentang Kyo.-

"Benarkah?"

-Ya. Karna itu aku ingin kau dan yang lainnya berhati-hati.-

"Kau jangan cemas. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

-Aku berharap juga begitu. Cepatlah kembali, Kyoushiro.-

"Ya, nanti aku telephon lagi. sampai jumpa Sakuya."

Setelah Kyoushiro menutup telephonnya, ia melihat kearah Kyo dan Kazuya. Mereka terlihat sangat diam satu sama lain.

'Sebenarnya…. Apa yang di ramalkan Sakuya. Aku lupa menanyakan soal itu.' Pikir Kyoushiro.

Nozomu melihat ke jendela di sampingnya. Ia memikirkan kenapa tiba-tiba pintu bus terkunci. Sopir bus tidak bisa ditanya-tanya dulu sekarang. Dia terlihat masih syok dengan kedatangan orang berdutung yang menghadang mereka. Yah, walau pun ia masih bisa menyetir secara normal.

Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ayahnya terlihat lebih antusias dari sebelumnya, walau ia tidak menunjukan secara langsung. Ia berpikir bahwa orang yang menghadang mereka, melakukan sesuatu pada ayahnya hingga ia terlihat lebih antusias dari biasanya.

"Nozomu." Ucap Kazuya dengan nada rendah. Hal ini mengejutkan Nozomu dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya?"

Kazuya menatap Nozomu dengan serius.

"Ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak pernah aku ungkapkan padamu. Dan saat kita melakukan perjalanan ini, rahasia itu akan membuatmu sangat sedih."

"Sigh… aku sudah siap melihat itu, walau itu sangatlah pedih."

-xxx-

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Ucap Nobunaga.

Erika masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan menundukan kepala.

"A…. Erika. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kemana saja kau?"

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya hanya berjalan-jalan."

"Begitu? Hmm… apakah kau melihat sesuatu saat kau sedang barjalan-jalan?"

Erika tau bahwa tuannya itu bisa mengetahui bagaimana orang berbohong. Dan jika ia berbohong, tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Ya tuan."

"Dan apakah itu?"

Erika tersenyum polos pada tuannya. Melihat hal itu, Nobunaga hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil berpikir bertanya-tanya.

"Hal yang anda tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu tuan."

Nobunaga tersenyum puas. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan ke arah Erika.

"Kita siapkan penyambutan yang meriah untuk mereka."

"Baik tuan."

Nobunaga pun keluar dari ruangannya. Erika hanya tersenyum mengikuti langkah Nobunaga hingga ia keluar dari ruangan, setelah ia keluar dari ruangan itu… Erika meneteskan air matanya ambil menutup wajahnya dengan tudung jubahnya an pergi mengikuti Nobunaga.

-xxx-

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Nozomu dengan santai.

Semuanya sangat terkejut melihat tempat yang di tunjukan oleh Nozomu dan Kazuya.

"Ini tempatnya? Jangan bercanda, kau ingin menipu kami?" Teriak Akira kesal.

"Kami tidak berbohong." Ucap Kazuya dengan tegas.

"Kya….Kyo jangan selingkuh dari ku!" Jerit Akari sambil merangkul Kyo.

Tempat yang mereka berada… sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang mereka bayangkan. Tempat persembunyian Nobunaga yang mereka pikirkan adalah tempat penuh dengan tentara-tentara yang sangat mengerikan. Bernuansa gelap dan suram penuh kengerian dan sangat sepi.

Namun… saat mereka melihat tempat ini, semua yang mereka pikirkan seperti hanya cerita dongeng semata. Tempat mereka berada sangatlah terang, disana banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan gembira, tidak ada tentara sedikit pun. Malahan tempat itu seperti tempat perjudian dimana banyak wanita-wanita penghibur dimana-mana.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membawa kami ketempat ini, Kazuya?"

"Karna disinilah tempat Nobunaga berada."

"Heh, mau ini tempat persembunyiannya atau pun bukan. Kita bisa bersenang-senang dulu disini." Ucap Bontemaru melihat-lihat para wanita berlalu lalalng.

"Kita kemari bu-" Ucapan Nozomu terpotong saat ada wanita mulai merangkulnya.

"Halo tuan-tuan, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang." Ucap wanita itu dengan suara menggoda.

Nozomu tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu… kami akan bersenang-senang" Ucap Kazuya sambil menghumuskan pedangnya dan membuat wanita itu mati karna tebasan Kazuya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Bontemaru. Namun Kazuya tidak mendengarkannya dan bersiap siaga. Melihat hal itu, Kyo mengerti apa yang dilakukannya.

Beberapa menit setelah kematian wanita itu… lagu yang diputar tidak terdengar. Lampu-lampu padam satu persatu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyoushiro.

"Bersiap-siaplah kalian semua. Pertempuran baru akan di mulai." Ucap Nozomu sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan sebuah kembang api.

Ia menyalakan kembang api itu dan mengarakannya ke atas. Saat kembang api itu meledak, cahaya dari kembang api itu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang mereka tidak sangka-sangka. Sekumpulan mayat hidup mengepung mereka.

Saat cahaya kembang api itu telah menghilang. Para mayat hidup itu langsung menyerang mereka serempak.

-xxx-

"sudah dimulai…."

"Mereka semua akan mati sebelum mereka sampai disini."

"Yah… mereka sangat tangguh. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi."

"Hm… bagaimana jika aku memastikannya."

"Jika itu keinginanamu…"

"Pergilah Shindara…"

Salah seorang dari anak buah Nobunaga pun pergi dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyo dan lainnya.

TBC…

Mind to review?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Thanks for review. Gomen kalo lama._(- -)_

Aku membuka mataku melihat dirimu disampingku. Kita serupa, namun berbeda kepribadian. Kau lembut dan murah senyum. Berbeda denganku yang keras kepala dan penuh semangat. Namun, walau kita berbeda. Kita tetap satu.

Suatu hari ia datang menemui kita berdua bersama dengan pemimpin tempatku bekerja. Aku mencintainya saat pandangan pertama. Namun, ia mencintaimu yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Hatiku sangat sakit saat ia melamarmu. Dan kau menjawab 'iya', walau kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku berusaha bahagia melihat kalian berdua.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau menikahinya, walau kau tidak mencintainya?

Saat anak pertamamu lahir, aku berharap ia adalah anakku. Tapi aku tahu kenyataannya sangatlah pedih.

Kemudian, anak keduamu lahir. Aku melihat cerminan diriku yang sangat bersih tanpa noda. Kami serupa. Seperti kau dan aku. Namun ia lebih dari kau. Ia memang lembut sepertimu, namun ia juga keras kepala dan penuh semangat sama sepertiku. Ia juga mencintai keluarganya, sama seperti aku mencintai kau dan kelurgamu.

aku sangat menginginkan dirinya lebih dari apapun. Akan ku lakukan apapun hanya untuk bisa bersamanya. Walau itu artinya aku harus melompat ke sisi gelap untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

XXX

"Wuhahahah…. Apa ini? Hanya sekumpulan mahluk lemah yang menjadi lawan kita. Hah, aku harap dia sudah siap untuk mati." Tawa Bontemaru.

Semua zombi yang menyerang mereka telah dikalahkan oleh mereka. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari mereka.

"Kita tidak boleh lengah. Bisa saja mereka menyerang lagi."

"Kyoushiro, kau terlalu khawatir. Mereka hanya sekumpulan teri. Kenapa kau harus takut kalau mereka menyerang lagi."

"Tapi, Bon..-"

"jangan berpikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami." Ucap seseorang dari bayangan di belakang mereka.

Mereka terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria berada disana menggunakan jubah hitam dan berambut panjang.

"Ho… jadi setelah melawan mahluk-mahluk ini, aku harus melawanmu, nona?" Ejek Bontemaru.

"Namaku Shindara. Selamat datang di markas kami, tuan-tuan. Namun sayang kalian harus mati disini."

"Heh, enyahlah dari sana jika tidak ingin aku bunuh." Perintah Kyo.

Shindara pun hanya menggeleng dan mengeluarkan pedang dan membuka jubah hitamnya.

"Kalian akan mati disini."

"Wah. Nyalimu tinggi juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan melawanmu." Ucap Akira sambil mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

XXX

Pertarungan Akira dan Shindara cukup sengit. Akira terus melancarkan serangan, namun bisa di hadang oleh Shindara. Walaupun serangan Akira ada yang mengenai Shindara, itu percuma. Karna hanya menyebabkan luka kecil yang langsung disembuhkan seketika.

"Wah, hebat juga kau."

"Apa hanya itu saja kemampuanmu?" Tanya Shindara.

Tiba-tiba, Shindara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya yang mengitari Akira, benda itu pun terbakar mengelilingi Akira.

"Apa ini? Bibit api? Seharusnya kau memiliki hal yang lebih baik dari ini."

Api disekitar Akira pun menghilang, digantikan aura dingin yang dapat membekukan sekitarnya dalam sekejap. Ia pun membuat sebuah kastil es yang cukup besar dan menutupi Shindara. Hal ini membuat Shindara terkejut. Ia melihat Akira dimana-mana.

"Ayo cari dimana aku." Ajak Akira dari berbagai arah

"Jadi ini cara bertempurmu? Baiklah. Aku juga akan main dengan cara yang sama."

Tiba-tiba api yang dipadamkan Akira menyala kembali dan berubah menjadi mahluk-mahluk yang mengerikan. Mereka langsung menghancurkan bayangan-bayangan Akira dalam sekejap.

Salah satu mahluk itu menemukan Akira yang asli dan menyerangnya. Membuat Akira tersungkur dan terluka.

"Ugh…"

"AKIRA!"

"Ho… rupanya hanya itu saja kemampuan dari Akira Shiseiten. Sungguh mengelikan."

Ucapan Shindara membuat Akari marah. Ia pun menyerang dengan senjatanya, namun tertahan oleh Akira.

"Akira…"

"Kau jangan ikut campur Akari. Ini pertempuranku, aku akan mengalahkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… benar."

Aura yang dikeluarkan Akira pun menjadi sangat kuat. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Huh, kau meng-…Akh."

Kata-kata Shindara terhenti karna serangan tiba-tiba dari Akira. Serangannya pun makin kuat dan sangat cepat hingga tidak tertahan oleh Shindara.

"Mati kau."

"HENTIKAN!"

Terdengar suara dua orang anak kecil yang mencoba menghentikan Akira. Mereka terkejut dan melihat kearah sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut hitam berkacamata dan yang satu lagi berambut pirang dikuncir dua.

"Santera! Antera! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian akan mati juga, jika berada disini lebih lama lagi." Bentak Shindara.

"Enak saja kau menyuruh kami pergi. Kau sedang terluka. Dan kau malah menyuruh kami meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Antera. Bawa Santera pergi dari sini." Perintahnya.

"Aku tidak mau lari tanpamu." Teriak gadis berkacamata.

"Santera."

"Baiklah, biar aku akhiri sekarang juga." Ucap Akira sambil menyerang Shindara.

"AKIRA!" Teriak Bontemaru dan Akari.

"Hentikan…" Jerit Santera dan Antera.

BHUAK…

"Aku menang." Ucap Akira dengan dingin. Semua terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Akira. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu. Saat dua gadis yang menyayangi musuhnya datang dan melindungi orang itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak membunuhku?"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar suara Shindara.

"Shindara!" Teriak Antera dan Santera sambil berlari menuju Shindara.

"kenapa?" Tanya Shindara.

"Aku menang. Aku sudah mengambil jubahmu, kau sangat tidak waspada, Shindara." Jawab Akira dengan dingin.

"Aw… bilang saja hatimu terketuk. Dan kau tidak tega membunuhnya." Goda Bontemaru.

"Ah… Akira sangat manis ya…" Ucap Akari.

"Tidak kusangka kau memiliki hati yang lembut, Akira." Ucap Hotaru dengan datar.

"Diam kalian." Perintah Akira dengan wajah yang memerah. Walaupun begitu, tetap tidak bisa menghentikan gurauan kawan-kawannya.

"Mereka sungguh menarik." Gumam Kazuya.

"Tou-san?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

Shindara cukup bersyukur karna ia tidak dibunuh oleh Akira didepan Santera dan Antera. Bagaimana pun juga, tak mungkin berbuat kejam didepan anak-anak, bukan? Namun, terlihat diraut wajahnya, bahwa ia cemas akan sesuatu.

"Shindara, Ada apa?" Tanya Antera.

Shindara hanya menatap Antera dan Santera tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia pun menoleh kearah Kyo dan lainnya.

"Kalian harus lebih waspada." Ucapnya.

Mereka pun langsung menatap Shindara dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian harus tahu, bahwa tempat ini, semakin dalam akan semakin berbahaya. Para prajurit mayat hidup akan terus menghadang kalian. Juga masih ada empat kaki tangan Nobunaga yang cukup tangguh. Kalian harus waspada, terutama kepada wanita bernama Erika."

"Erika?" Tanya Bontemaru dengan malas.

"Ya. Mungkin kau juga sudah tahu tentang itu bukan, Kazuya-san?"

Kyo dan yang lainnya terkejut. Siapa Erika? Dan apa hubungan Kazuya dengan Erika.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan masalah itu, tuan. Aku mengetahui benar, seperti apa dia sebenarnya."

"Benarkah? Kuharap kau benar soal itu, Kazuya-san. Karna, diantara kami semua. Hanya Erika yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Dia akan langsung menyerang, tanpa peduli siapa kau. Teman atau lawan, dia akan membunuhnya, jika hal itu diperlukan."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, tuan."

"Sama-sama, lebih baik kalian langsung melanjutkan peperangan ini. Sebelum semua terlambat."

"Heh, terlambat untuk apa? Tidak akan ada yang terlambat. Aku akan menghajarnya dengan komplotannya yang bodoh. Tak peduli dengan wanita aneh yang kau katakan. Aku akan menghajarnya sama seperti tuannya." Ucap Kyo dengan seringainya.

"Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak membuat kami takut. Malah, aku merasa sangat bersemangat melawan mereka. Tidak sabar aku melihat wajah ketakutan mereka saat melihatku, sang legenda Bontemaru." Ucap Bontemaru dengan tawa.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan legenda bodohmu itu. Tapi, kau benar mengenai bersemangat melawan mereka." Ucap Hotaru dengan dingin.

"Yayaya. Kita lihat seberapa kuatnya mereka. Benarkan, sayangku-Kyo?" Ucap Akari dengan nada manja.

"Lebih baik kau jaga mereka berdua. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak boleh membuat mereka bersedih lagi." Ucap Kyoushiro lembut sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk kedalam gedung tempat Nobunga berada bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Shindara melihat mereka sampai mereka benar–benar masuk kedalam gedung itu.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Santera sambil menarik Antera dan Shindara.

'Aku harap kalian menemukan apa yang kalian cari.' Pikir Shindara sambil menjauh dari dari gedung tersebut bersama Antera dan Santera.

XXX

Wajah lembutmu mengingatkanku tentang diriku yang mencintai dirinya, ayahmu tercinta. Andaikan kau benar-benar anakku. Aku akan menjagamu sepenuhnya.

Namun, melihatmu yang tertawa riang dengannya. membuat aku membencinya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membagi kebahagianmu denganku? Ini tidak adil.

Kau adalah milikku. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyentumu dan membuatmu tersenyum untuknya. Karna, akulah yang seharusnya kau berikan senyum dia. Bukan dia….

Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu, selain aku.

Aku akan menyingkirkan siapa pun yang mendekatimu walau itu hanya satu meter saja.

XXX

Peperangan menjadi semakin memanas. Banyak Zombi menyerang mereka dengan cepat dan menghadang mereka untuk mendekati ruangan tempat Nobunaga berada. Jumlah mereka pun semakin bertambah tiap mereka menuju ketempat Nobunaga berada.

"Wah, wah… tampaknya kita mendapatkan penyusup yang menyusahkan ya?" Ucap seorang Pria berambut yang diikat kuncir kuda kepada Zombi yang ada disampingnya.

"Hei, Nona. Menyingkirlah dari sana." Ejek Bontemaru.

"Wah, mulutmu kasar sekali, hei gumpalan daging."

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Bontemaru dengan kesal.

"Jangan marah, Bon. Memang kenyataannya kau hanya gumpalan daging." Ucap Hotaru dengan santai.

"Diam kau!"

"Khu khu khu… kalian bertengkar saja. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karna nantinya, kalian akan kujadikan santapanku dan mereka."

"Apa? Menjadi santapan mu? Bermimpi saja lah kau disana. Dan menyingkirlah dari hadapan kami. Sebelum aku membunuhmu." Perintah Bontemaru.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau aku, Haira. Melawan kau gumpalan daging."

"Heh, menarik."

"Ayo kita mulai…"

XXX

"Hmm… jadi Shindara telah dikalahkan?"

"Wow… kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya? Tapi… tak apa-apa lah. Haira menjadi lawan mereka selanjutnya. Mereka akan menderita dan menangis darah akan penyesalan mereka melawan kita."

"Hmm… Aku harap ini akan lebih menarik."

TBC….

Ta-da… Another chapter(Bahasa mu…)

Hehehe… gomen baru update.

Semoga ini gak mengecewakan ya…#pundung di pojokan.

Anyway mind to Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

"Khukhukhu… kau akan jadi makanan pembuka yang sangat lezat…"

"Hah? Enak saja aku kau jadi-"

BHUAK

Sebuah tendangan atas melayang kekepala Bontemaru, namun berhasil ia tangkis secara cepat.

'Apa ini? Gerakannya sangat cepat. Lengah sedikit kepalaku akan dihajarnya.'

"Khukhukhu, kau lemah. Benar-benar santapan yang akan memuaskan."

Tiba-tiba Bontemaru memukul wajah Haira, namun langsung ditangkap oleh Haira. Serangan Bontemaru tidak berhenti begitu saja, ia melompat mundur kebelakang dan hilang, ia muncul di puncak kepala Haira dan akan menendang kepalanya namun bisa ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Apa?"

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu?"

Haira pun membanting Bontemaru ke lantai batu lorong dan membuat lantai sekitarnya hancur.

Akira dan Akari sangat terkejut, saat mereka hendak membantu, para zombi yang bersama Haira langsung menyerang mereka. Namun mereka berdua bisa menghindar dari serangan para zombi.

"Khukhukhu… yayaya kalian boleh makan mereka semua. Kalau yang ini adalah santapan untukku."

Para zombi itu tertawa bersama dengan Haira, zombie-zombie itu pun langsung menyerang Kyo dan yang lainnya secara serempak.

SING

Para zombi tersungkur mundur. Rupanya, Nozomu dan Kazuya menghalangi serangan para zombi dan membunuh mereka dalam sekejap.

"Wah, rupanya kalian hebat juga." Gumam Kyo yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari Nozomu dan lirikan Kazuya.

"Cih, apa yang-"

BHUAK

Haira terkena pukulan mendadak dari Bontemaru hanya dengan sekejap. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Haira, ia langsung memberi tendangan kekepala Haira dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Kau ini, lihatlah siapa yang kau lawan. Bukaannya bertarung denganku malah mengurus pertarungan orang lain. Harusnya kau ini memikirkan bagaimana kau selamat dariku. Akulah si kuat, Bontemaru. Muahahaha."

"Huh, banyak bicara kau." Teriak Haira sambil melemparkan pukulan beruntun dan Bontemaru hanya menghindarinya seperti itu hanya sebuah serangga yang lewat.

Haira pun geram akan tingkah Bontemaru yang santai. Akhirnya ia menendang kepala Bontemaru, namun langsung ditangkis oleh Bontemaru dengan satu tangan.

BHUAK

Bontemaru tersungkur hanya dengan satu tendangan susulan dari Haira.

"Hehehe, kali ini aku akan menang." Gumam Haira sambil mengambil pisau dari sakunya.

"BONTEMARU."

"MATILAH KAU!"

SHING

BHUAK

Haira tersungkur akan pukulan secara tiba-tiba dari Bontemaru. Bontemaru pun mendekat pada Haira. Membuat Haira mundur.

"Tungu dulu…" Ucap Haira yang membuat Bontemaru berhenti.

"Jangan bunuh aku, aku sama dengan kalian ingin mengalahkan Nobunaga demi keselamatan umat manusia. Aku disini sebagai mata-mata yaang mengawasinya. Dan sekarang aku disini juga untuk memberitahukan kalian."

Bontemaru pun diam dan mendengarkan sampai ia…

SHING

BHUAK

"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan hal itu? Hah, dasar bodoh. Sekarang, Matilah kau."

DHUAK

CRAT

AKH…

Haira pun mati akibat pukulan mematikan dari Bontemaru.

"Muhahaha… aku memang tak tertandingi. Hei, kalian butuh bantuanku, bukan? Ayo memohon padaku agar aku selamatkan." Ucap Bontemaru dengan sombong.

"Maaf, Bon. Kami sudah selesai duluan." Ucap Kyoushiro yang berdiri disamping tumpukan mayat.

Rupanya, saat Bontemaru dan Haira bertarung. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan semua zombi yang ada disina hingga tak tersisa.

"Apa?! Kenapa kalian tidak menyisakan untukku?"

"Kau terlalu lemah. Jadi kami selesaikan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum kau selesai." Ucap Hotaru dengan datar.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Heh, kau ini. Masa lawan satu orang saja lama sekali. Jangan-jangan gara-gara faktor usia." Ucap Akira.

"Dasar kau bocah! Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Sudahlah, Bon. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya, ya? Sambil menyusul Kyo, Kazuya, dan Nozomu yang sudah lebih dulu." Ucap Kyoushiro menenangkan Bontemaru.

"APAAA?! Mereka sudah lebih dulu tanpa aku yang kuat ini."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Bon. Aku jadi berpisah dengan Kyo." Jerit Akari.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka saja, nenek tua!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Su…sudahlah…" Ucap Kyoushiro dengan pelan.

'Kyo, seharusnya kau jangan tinggalkan aku dengan mereka.' Pikir Kyoushiro.

"Huuh, dasar Bon bodoh."

"A-"

"Aih aih, rupanya sedang ada yang terpecah belah, ya?" Ucap suara seorang pria dengan suara melambai.

Kyoushiro dan yang lainnya melihat kesumber suara. Disana berdiri seorang pria bertubuh besar dan kekar. Beberapa anting menghiasi hidung dan telinganya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Akira dengan dingin.

"Aih aih, nada bicaramu dingin sekali. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu." Ucap pria itu dengan manja.

"…"

"Namaku Basara dan aku akan GYAA.."

Ternyata, tanpa disadari Basara, Akari menggunakan senjatanya untuk menghancurkan kepalanya. Dan membuat dirinya tewas seketika.

"A…a…Akari?!" Ucap Kyoushiro terbata-bata.

"Puh, dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu ku disini, dan membuatku lebih lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyo. Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera bersama dengan Kyo ku tersayang." Ucap Akari sambil berlari menuju tempat berikutnya.

'Kau sungguh kejam, Akari.' Pikir Kyoushiro dan yang lainnya sambil menyusul Akari.

XXX

"Jadi, Basara juga sudah kalah, ya? Sungguh menyebalkan."

"Kita memamg tidak bisa anggap remeh mereka, bukan? Tapi aku terkejut saat Basara langsung menyusul Haira pergi melawan mereka."

"Ya. Dia memang ingin bertarung. Jadi apa boleh buat."

"Yayaya. Sekarang hanya ada kita. Sebentar lagi beberapa dari mereka akan kesini, sementara yang lainnya menyusul. Kita harus mempersiapkan kedatangan mereka dengan meriah."

"Heh, Tuan Nobunaga pasti akan senang."

XXX

Kyo, Kazuya, dan Nozomu sudah sampai di ruang tempat berikutnya. Disana berdiri dua orang berjubah yang berdiri di antara sebuah singgasana yang mewah, berada diatas altar yang cukup tinggi yang dikelilingi oleh para zombi.

"Selamat datang, tuan-tuan." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan sopan.

"Wah, rupanya kalian telah siapkan kedatangan kami dengan meriah." Ucap Kazuya.

"Yah, untuk kawan lama. Apa yang tidak." Ucap satu lagi sambil membuka jubah yang ia pakai.

Kyo dan Nozomu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seorang wanita yang mereka kenal, bermata hijau dan berambut pirang berdiri disana dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

"Yuya!" Teriak Nozomu saat melihatnya, ia pun berlari kearahnya namun ditahan oleh Kazuya.

"Tou-san, lepaskan. Kita harus menyelamatkan yuya sekarang. Dia pasti terpengaruh oleh Nobunaga." Ucap Nozomu.

"Wah, rupanya keponakanku yang satu ini sangat perhatian, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yuya?"

"Dia bukan Yuya, Nozomu." Ucap Kazuya.

"Apa maksud Tou-san? Jelas-jelas dia Yuya."

"Oh, sayang. Aku bukan adik manismu."

"Apa?!"

"Dia adalah Eika, Nozomu. Kaki tangan Nobunanga yang sangat kejam. Dia juga adalah bibimu, saudara kembar Teresa."

"Tapi, kenapa kita baru bertemu dengannya?"

"Oh, sayang. Aku akan memberi tahumu jika kau masih hidup dari pertempuran ini." Ucap Erika sambil menyerang Kazuya dan Nozomu.

SHING

TRANG

Serangan Erika tertangkis oleh Kyo yang sudah ada diantara Kazuya dan Erika.

"Kau…" Kazuya kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat Kyo melindungi dirinya dengan Nozomu.

"Aku kemari untuk menghabisi mahluk sialan itu. Bukan untuk melihat drama keluarga yang menyedihkan. Jika kalian ingin melakukan hal itu, lebih baik cari tempat lain." Ucap Kyo sambil mendorong Erika mundur.

Erika pun dengan cepat melompat kearah Kyo dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Kyo, namun masih bisa ditangkis oleh Kyo. Erika pun melompat mundur dan melompat lagi kearahnya. Dengan cepat, ayunan pedang Erika menjadi lebih cepat dari yang sudah ia lakukan. Serangan makin tidak terlihat dan makin mematikan. Sayangnya, Kyo bisa menahan seluruh gerakannya dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Sepertinya, ini sudah menjadi akhir dari hidupmu. Baiklah akan ku akhiri semua ini." Kyo pun menghumuskan pedangnya kearah Erika.

TRING

"Tuan Nobunaga?!" Ucap Erika dengan terkejut. Nobunaga menghentikan Kyo untuk membunuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia pun mendorong mundur Kyo menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Maafkan saya, tuan." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kau melakukan hal yang baik, Erika. Sekarang, dialah lawanku. Kau bisa beristirahat sejenak."

"Tapi…"

"Ini perintah, Erika. Apa kau tidak mau menurut?"

Erika pun mundur dan membiarkan Nobunaga dan Kyo saling bertarung satu sama lain. Sementara Kazuya dan Nozomu yang tadinya ingin menolong Kyo tertahan dan membuat mereka harus bertarung melawan para zombi.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, orang berjubah selain Erika telah membidik kepala Kyo dari atas altar menggunakan panah. Saat panah itu dilepaskan…

TRING

"Apa?!" Gumam orang itu. Rupanya, Kyoushiro menangkis serangan orang itu untuk membunuh Kyo.

"Kyo, kau berhutang pesta makan malam dirumahku, minggu depan." Ucap Kyoushiro penuh kemenangan.

"Heh, itu pun kalau aku datang."

"Hei, hutang tetap hutang loh."

"Yayaya."

Kyoushiro dan Kyo tersenyum tipis akan pembicaraan mereka. Sementara itu Nozomu terpojok oleh banyaknya zombi yang menyerang mereka. Ternyata, jumlah zombi yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut, tiga kali lipat dari zombi yang menyerang mereka tadi.

"Ukh… sial. Mereka tidak ada habisnya." Gumam Nozomu sambil terus bertarung melawan mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, salah satu zombi itu menyerang Nozomu disaat ia sedang lengah dan sibuk melawan zombi yang lain, dan…

BHUAK

"Kalian…" Nozomu kaget saat melihat Shiseiten berada dibelakangnya sambil bertarung melawan para zombi.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Hotaru dengan datar.

"Hei, Tuan Bontemaru datang untuk menyelamatkan." Ucap Bontemaru dengan semangat.

"Yayaya, tampaknya kau kewalahan mengatasi pesta ini sendirian."

"Huuh, kau curang. Meninggalkan kami dan berpesta sendirian. Seharusnyakan, kau menunggu kami kalu ingin berpesta." Keluh Akari.

Nozomu pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Akari.

"Cih, rupanya datang lagi para mahluk pengganggu. Lebih baik aku bereska mereka terlebih dahulu." Ucap orang berjubah itu sambil membidik kepala Akira.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika jadi kau, Bikara." Ucap Kazuya yang duduk di kursi singgasana dibelakang orang berjubah itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" Tanya Bikara terkejut.

"Itu sangat mudah untukku."

"Huh, dasar pengkhianat. Sebaiknya aku menghabisimu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Bikara sambil membuka jubahnya. Ia memiliki mata yang gelap dan rambut Bob pirang sebahu. Ia memegang busur panah yang ia bidik langsung pada Kazuya.

"Kubira, kau sudah tahu, kau tidak akan menang dariku."

"Aku bukan aku yang dulu, pengkhianat. Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan." Setelah itu ia langsung melepaskan panahnya. Kazuya sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempat ia duduk. Saat ia membuka matanya, panah itu hancur.

"Apa?!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau tidak akan berhasil." Ucap Kazuya sambil menebas kepala Kubira. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan melihat pertempuran yang sedang terjadi. Kyo dan Kyoushiro masih bertarung dengan Nobunaga, sedangkan Nozomu dan Shiseiten sudah selesai dengan para zombi dan sekarang melihat kearah pertempuran Kyo dan Kyoushiro. Yang ia herankan hanya satu. Dimana Erika?

Serangan Kyo mengenai pedang Nobunga hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Membuat pedang itu terlempar ketanah. Tanpa disadari, Pedang Kyoushiro dan Kyo sudah berada didekat leher Nobunaga.

"Pertempuran telah selesai." Gumam Kyoushiro.

BHUAK

Kyoushiro dan Kyo tersungkur ditanah dan membuat semuanya terkejut. Mereka pun melihat ke arah Nobunaga. Disana berdiri Erika menghalangi Nobunaga. Saat Shiseiten, Kazuya, dan Nozomu akan menolong Kyo dan Kyoushiro, mereka tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat mereka.

"Kerja bagus Erika. Kau bukan hanya melindungiku dari mereka berdua. Tapi kau juga menahan teman-teman mereka dengan tali-talimu." Ucap Nobunaga sambil mengambil pedang dari tangan Erika.

"Nah, sampai dimana kita? Oh, ya… pertempuran berakhir. Sayonara." Ucap Nobunaga sambil mengangkat pedangnya ke atas. Saat dia mengayunkannya kearah Kyo dan Kyoushiro, Nozomu melindungi mereka.

"NOZOMU!"

DOOOR

Terdengar suara tembakan. Nobunaga menjatuhkan pedangnya, ia pun tumbang seketika. Semua orang terkejut dan melihat bahwa orang yang menembak Nobunaga adalah Erika.

"Erika, kenapa?" Rintih Nobunaga.

"Maafkan aku, tuan. Bagaimana pun juga aku tak bisa membuat mu membunuh Nozomu. Dia adalah keluargaku." Ucap Erika sambil menangis.

"Aku juga… keluargamu…Erika…"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Kazuya pun mendekati Nobunaga.

"Jika kau menganggap Erika sebagai keluargamu. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya."

"Kazuya…."

"Aku akan menjaganya."

"Kau…memang…orang…bodoh…" Ucap Nobunaga sambil tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya.

Erika menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kematian Nobunaga. Nozomu memeluk Erika yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara yang lainnya tidak tau harus berkata apa ataupun berbuat apa.

Disatu sisi mereka senang karna pertempuran ini sudah selesai. Tapi disisi lain, ada hal yang membuat duka yang begitu mendalam.

"Selamat tinggal, sahabat." Gumam Kazuya kepada mayat Nobunaga yang mulai mendingin.

XXX

"Selamat natal, semua…" Teriak Kyoushiro kepada semuanya. Ya semuanya, Shiseiten, Kazuya, Nozomu, Sakuya, dan…

Kyo.

"Loh? Dimana Kyo?" Tanya Kyoushiro sambil mencari saudaranya itu.

"Dia bilang, ingin mencari udara segar. Jadi dia pergi dulu." Jawab Nozomu yang tadi berbincang-bincang dengan Akari.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dirinya. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik kita nikmati pestanya. Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Teriak Bontemaru

"AYO…"

XXX

Kyo berjalan sendirian di sebuah taman. Ia sangat ingat dengan taman ini. Taman dimana ia memata-matai wanita bersama dengan kawannya berbincang-bincang. Ia ingat saat melihatnya tertawa akan ucapan kawannya tersebut. Membuatnya menjadi cemburu yang membakar hatinya. Mengingat hal itu, Kyo hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa akan kenangan tersebut.

"Berjalan-jalan sendiri, ya?" Ucap seorang wanita dibelakang dirinya.

"Oh, rupanyakau, Erika."

"Apa kabar?"

"Hm."

"Cuaca yang indah bukan."

"…"

"Oh ya. Aku ada acara makan malam dirumahku. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah diundang oleh Kyoushiro."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu sayang sekali." Ucap Erika sambil menjauh dari Kyo.

"Bukankah Kazuya dan Nozomu berada di rumah Kyoushiro untuk merayakan natal. Kenapa kau hanya sendirian?"

"Oh, aku tak sendirian."

"…"

"Hihihi kemari dan cari tahu."

Kyo pun mengikuti Erika kerumahnya. Selama diperjalanan, Kyo baru menyadari bahwa warna mata Erika adalah coklat. Sepertinya ia menggunakan lensa kontak saat pertempuran.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Masuklah!"

Saat Kyo masuk kedalam rumah Erika. Detak jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat atau pun rasakan.

Bagaikan melihat mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Kyo pun mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Fin

Mia: Phew, akhirnya ni cerita kelar juga. Padahal udah rada pesimis buat ngelanjutin ni cerita. Tapi akhirnya ni cerita kelar juga, Hore…!.

Basara: Mia jahat! Masa aku cuma dijadiin sampingan doang. Baru muncul trus langsung mati.

Mia: Hehehe, gomenasai ya, Basara. Anyway, chapter berikutnya adalah Epilognya. Hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilog

"Ojii-san… cepetan, nanti ditinggal loh." Ucap anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun pada Kazuya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam legam dan mata hijau yang indah.

"Sabar, Takumi. Ini Ojii-san lagi bingung sama dasi yang akan dipakai."

"Pakai yang melah aja. Bial lebih kelen."

"Yang merah?" Tanya Kazuya yang dijawaban dengan anggukan. Ia pun langsung memakai dasi merah yang dipilihkan Takumi. Beberapa saat kemudian Erika datang mengenakan gaun hijau sampai mata kaki.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Erika pada Kazuya.

"Ya sudah." Jawabnya sambil melihat dirinya dicermin

"Kau ini. Ubahlah sikap lambatmu itu. Masa, ke pernikahan Nozomu saja bisa telat." Ucap Erika sambil membetulkan dasi Kazuya. Dua tahun lalu mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama sebagai keluarga. Erika masih menyimpan perasaan pada Kazuya, walaupun Kazuya hanya menganggapnya sebagai adiknya.

"Iya iya… ayo berangkat." Ucap Kazuya sambil menggenggam tangan Takumi yang sejak tadi berwajah masam menunggu Kazuya yang sejak tadi memilih dasi yang tepat untuk digunakan

XXX

"Selamat tidur sayang." Ucap ibunya Takumi sambil memberi kecupan di dahinya.

"Puh, kenapa aku tidak boleh tidul di kamal Oka-san?"

"Karna kau punya kamar sendiri."

"Huuh, Tou-san saja boleh tidur dikamar Ka-san." Komentar Takumi.

"Itu karna kami memang satu waktunya tidur, Takumi."

"Puh, Tou-san curang. baiklah… selamat malam, Oka-san."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Takumi pun tidur dengan nyenyak diranjangnya. Melihat hal itu, Ibunya Takumi berjalan perlahan keluar menuju kamarnya.

Saat ia sudah sampai dikamarnya, terlihat sepasang mata berwarna merah, melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Ia sedang duduk di ranjang sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah berada di tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman."

"Sigh…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kita harus menghentikannya untuk menyelinap kemari dan tidur disini."

"Wah, apa itu bisa? Bukannya itu berasal darimu."

"Dogface…kau-"

Ucapan Kyo terhenti karna wanita itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Kyo.

Kyo membalas pelukannya. Kyo benar-benar tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Ia tidak tahu bahwa, Erika menyelamatkan wanita yang ia cintai dan menggantikannya dengan orang lain saat kecelakaan yang akan merenggut nyawa wanita itu.

Kini ia bersama dengannya. Bersama dengan Yuya didalam sebuah kebahagian.

"Hei, kau ingat malam natal lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Hmm… ya, kenapa?"

"Aku lupa minta hadiah darimu. Mana hadiahku?"

Yuya pun melepaskan pelukannya, ia pun menatap Kyo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hah? Itukan sudah sangat lama."

"Biarkan saja. Mana hadiahku?"

"Kau memang suka aneh-aneh."

"Biarkan saja. Aku-"

Perkataan Kyo terhenti saat Yuya menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudah."

"Apa itu? Aku mau hadiah yang lain. Tidak mau yang seperti itu." Ucap Kyo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuya.

Yuya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mematikan lampu. Kemudian memberikan hadiah yang diinginkan Kyo.

Fin

Mia: Yosh…tamat deh ni cerita. Maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dihati pas ni cerita di publish. Dan makasih yang dah setia baca cerita ini ampe terakhir #Nangis terharu ampe menuhin sumur.

Anyway mind to Review?


End file.
